


Forget it

by BadRomantic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Amused Grindelwald, Baby Dragon, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dueling, Forced Sleep, Gellert is still a murder so like dont forget that, Gellert is weird in his caring, Gellert what are you DOING, Imagine this as a soulmate au just without anything to indicate a soulmate, M/M, Newt is confused, Newt is independent and yall better recognize it, Newt's tired of feeling guilty, OC character is only in 1 chapter and is only used to further plot, One-sided Attraction on Percival's end, Percival the romantic, Percival the stubborn, Self conscious Newt, Sentimental flirting, Slow Burn, Theseus is /that/ older brother, Vague violence from a guy named Robert, but not treacherously slow, no markings no special au just... curious meant to be cheesy love, tags added as this goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: It's hard to say whether having a Dark Lord as a courter is good or not. On one side, Newton's not entirely sure it's legal for him to be courted by a convict, on the other... Newt's always had a flare for chaos.





	1. Particularly

Newt did not fancy himself particularly well-bestowed. That was Theseus's blessing, starting early on in his Hogwarts years.

Thankfully, Newt wasn't the jealous sort, or else he would have had bitter resentment to the fact that Theseus seemed to be the perfect figurehead for the Ministry of Magic; handsome, smart, athletic, popular...

He liked to think back to what their mother would say, how she reassured Newt that he was just as handsome as Theseus was when Newt asked.

 

_"A girl at Hogwarts said my hair is too stringy," Newt, the age of thirteen, had mumbled tiredly to his mother when she was finishing reading him a bedtime story. He liked hearing the happy endings the witches and wizards got, it made him hopeful for his own._

_"Your hair is perfect." Her nose wrinkled in dislike, and Newt could figure out, after years of experience, that she was disgusted that a girl could say such a thing about her son._

_"Leta says that too. She says the girl was just..." Newt yawned, "...being mean, because Theseus ignored her..."_

_"Theseus is becoming a natural heartbreaker." His mother offered a strained smile. Newt had smiled back brightly despite her comment. He always looked up to his brother who, at that time, was in his fifth year at Hogwarts with a promising internship at the Ministry of Magic promised the coming summer._

_"I want to be like Theseus. Handsome and important." He declared without haste, his eyelids growing heavy through the conversation. His mother sighed, blowing out the candlelight beside his bed and pulling up his blanket to help cover Newt's shoulders._

_"You're handsome the way you are, Newton. And you’re important to me and all those flowers in our garden. You don't need to be like your brother, at all."_

 

Newt was sure that was the conversation that set him on the path of his own. The same path that dislodged him from Hogwarts and had him landed in America, working for MACUSA as an Honourary Magical Creatures Council. Newt was fairly sure that title was created entirely by Tina, then approved by Director Graves  _(the real one, thankfully)_ and President Picquery.

He figured it wasn't all bad, especially since he could write his own permits and not have to expose his creatures to any wandering eyes. He loved to share his findings, but he's soon realized that the workers of MACUSA feigned interest in his creatures and their amazing abilities, just to get closer to him.

With his new-found fame in helping imprison a Dark Lord, people found it more important to get on his good side to get in kahoots with the _political_ _advantages_ he had. Of course, Newt was blissfully unaware of any political advantages he may have  

So, he wrote to his brother and asked if it would at all blow over or if he would need to leave the country (which was certainly an option he was eager to take).

Theseus warned him ruefully about suck ups with his own little tall tales about them, and Newt decided that he wouldn't show anybody his case unless he knew for certain they cared explicitly for the creatures care and not because he got electrocuted for a few minutes before unmasking a madman. 

However, as Newt's life would have it, two insignificant instances like his lack of flattering self-preservation and new-found fame could come together ruefully and somehow find a way to, as he heard Director Graves curse out once, "flip his entire world upside down." Of course, Newt took out a few choice swears...

 

"You seem particularly distracted," 

Gellert Grindelwald, freshly broken out of his jail from Azkaban and inside Newt's newly bought house in the far side of the country in New York state, was sitting on his sofa. He was spread leisurely, arms stretched across the backing of the sofa while his legs crossed over each other.

Newt also couldn't miss the clear glimmer of magic in the air; Grindelwald had put up charms in his home.

He was frustrated for a small second because he knew distinctly that he was at a disadvantage no matter what situation he came across Grindelwald in; He wasn't strong enough to defeat him in a duel, and he wasn't nearly as smart as the newspapers painted him to be. He wouldn't be able to outsmart him. He simply wasn't a person of battle, he wasn't his _brother._

He also didn't like that the cup of water Grindelwald took the liberty of pouring himself was on the living room table and not the coaster he left out for that exact _reason-_

"Newton, while I do enjoy those pretty eyes of yours and how they roam, I prefer them on me."

Newt settled for closing his eyes instead and fighting the urge to rub at his face. He was hoping this was some sort of delusion, something he created to help make up for the roominess in the house.

"Would it be too rational to ask you to leave?" He asked quietly, silently hoping nothing answered.

"Entirely."

Newt opened his eyes and tensed when he realized Grindelwald's wand was out, being twisted boredly in the Dark Lord's hands. He shot his hand down to take out his own, instinct calling his flight response, and as he grabbed his case to apparate--

Newt ended up on the floor, curling in on himself as he bit down his exclaim of surprise and pain. There were wards on his home to stop him from apparating. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? He brought the case closer to his body, unashamed to pull it under himself and shield it. He refused to have it torn from his fingers again by this man, whether he wears his own face or Mr. Graves.

"Now that was entirely unnecessary." Grindelwald sounded amused, "But to each their own."

"I-" Newt cleared his throat, suddenly reminded about how raw his throat had been the last time he and Grindelwald fought, "I was... just testing your wards."

"Of course."

Newt looked up from where he laid, still taking in shivering breaths. Grindelwald was studying him cooly, tapping his foot and seemed to be in thought. Newt wondered if it was how to kill him. Quick and painless, or slow and treacherous? He didn't study up on Grindelwald's killing techniques. Perhaps he should have.

"... May I still ask you to leave?" He asked, a childishness in his antics he hoped fed into Grindelwald's humanity.

 _What's left of it, at least._ Newt thought ruefully.

Grindelwald seemed to buy into it, because his face caught into a smile (still painfully chilling despite the supposed warmth in it) and tilted his head to the side, "You may."

Newt fought not to phrase his words in an unkindly manner, "Will you... please leave?"

Grindelwald's eyes flashed, and Newt saw him tip his wand towards where he laid. Just as Newt registered a spell being casted at him, he heard the Dark Lord say, "Absolutely," and saw his vision swim into black.


	2. Riddle me This [Pt. 1]

Newt woke up to a pleasant warm feeling around him. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes for the first few seconds of coming to, the weight of the blanket over his body and warmth settled comfortably in his bones reminded him fondly of Hogwarts. He remembered how calming it was to take a nap in the Hufflepuff common room, how comforting it was to hear the fireplace crackling and small groups of people talk amongst themselves. He stuffed his face into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut to try and chase away the tiredness that seemed to fog his mind.

He didn't remember going to his room and climbing into bed. He didn't remember taking off his coal-gray coat _or_ feeding his creatures before bed. Newt silently hoped that he just ran on autopilot for half of the day, but as he grew back to full consciousness, he realized with a deep dread that he  _didn't_ fall asleep.

 _"He-!"_ Newt scrambled out of his bed, feet getting caught in the covers as he twisted. He yelped when he fell off his mattress and landed on his back, slamming his head against the wood of his floor and groaned in pain. Grindelwald fired a spell at him and he woke up in his bedroom.

Newt fired out curses that he was sure his mother would have paled to hear him say, kicking off the blanket and hopping up to his feet. His eyes ranked the room, agonizing over the fact that he didn't protect his case properly. He didn't see it in his room. 

 _Grindelwald took my case, my creatures,_ Newt thought in horror, running out of his room to check and find where his wand could be. He made it past the kitchen and to the living room. He slid across the wood panels of the floor as he stopped abruptly, his shoulders sagging in a wonderful wash of relief. His case was on his sofa, with his wand placed neatly on top of it.

Newt hastened to pluck up his wand and climb into his case. He hurried to feed his creatures, knowing very well with the way they eagerly stalked and circled him that they had not been fed last night. While he felt overwhelmingly guilty over not deflecting Grindelwald's spell and leaving his creatures to fend for themselves for a night, he was happy to know that Grindelwald stayed away from them and didn't interact with his more sensitive beasts, like his Niffler (Norris), his Bowtruckles (Pickett especially, he just finally got the small thing to make a social life), and his Mooncalves. 

As Newt checked in on Norris, he made sure to hold his niffler close and kiss the spiked fur of his head. The creature struggled in his hands, clearly displeased with Newt's aggressive affection, but he couldn't care for the moment. He hasn't felt that type of fear since he was locked away in MACUSA. He scooped Pickett up close, mumbling quietly about how he didn't need to leave his coat ever again, and Pickett seemed pleased with the information as he climbed into Newt's hair and made himself comfy.

Newt still hadn't let go of Norris until the bugger started nipping at his hands. He left the case in no particular hurry, going through his shack and making sure nothing was stolen or put out of place.

"Grindelwald didn't touch anything..." He mumbled, frowning to himself pensively and taking in the first clear breath that day. 

Why? What was the point of sending him asleep, if not to steal something?

 _Was Grindelwald even there?_ Newt thought to himself, looking to the ladder that lead to the exit of his case. Perhaps everything he thought happened yesterday happened in a dream. He could see why Grindelwald would try to find him, but... to be so calm and leisurely over it? To engage in a short conversation, before sending him off to sleep?

"I just... don't understand." He rubbed his face, bringing them away after he heard the soft _brrpt!_  of alarm Pickett gave him. "Why would he come here, and... I have nothing else but what's in this case..." He wanted desperately to get answers, but Newt knew that he didn't need to go looking for them. He just needed to go get ready for work, clear his mind, and write a letter to Theseus tonight. 

 

Newt took a lengthy amount of time getting to work. He left early, which was nice for a change, but he couldn't bring himself to apparate close to the building. He much preferred to walk today, anything to clear his mind and collect himself before he ran into Tina or Director Graves.

Should he tell Mr. Graves? It seemed like it was important, but he wasn't sure. Especially if nothing happened except for him being tucked into bed. In theory, the fact that Grindelwald was at his home wouldn't help the case of recapturing him. Newt checked for any left over wards from the Dark Lord, and found that the apparition-charm set up was long gone and that his home was back to being magicless.

"I wish I had one year of _normal."_ Newt said quietly to Pickett, feeling him shift against his inner coat pocket.

Once Newt finally got to MACUSA, he headed straight for his office before going to visit with Tina or Queenie. He wanted to make sure that he had no mail or letters about any important creature dangers, or else he would need to hurry and deal with that before anything else.

When he opened his office door, Newt blinked in surprise when he saw Director Graves looking around at his office shelves, seemingly studying the many books Newton had acquired over the years about creatures from different continents. He noticed that the main focus of the man's was a book titled  _African Mythical and Magical Wildlife._

"Hello, Director. Am I intruding?" He asked, adverting his gaze away when the man paused his studying and looked over. He felt bad about it, but he was still unable to hold eye contact with Graves. It felt painful and made him want to curl in on himself. He wasn't sure if it was because he was used to seeing malice in them from Grindelwald, or if he simply feared authoritative figures such as he.

If Newt was honest with himself, it was most likely because of Grindelwald.

"Intruding? This is your office, Newt. Also, _please,_ call me Percival." Graves insisted, for the- _sixth? seventh?_ \- time. 

"I wanted to check in with you, see how your devision is handling." 

"Oh, it's... fine." Newt fought the urge to say stressful. He found the act of having to put down his experiences when helping creatures boring, especially when the files were never going to be looked over or touched because he was mostly certain nobody cared. It wouldn't help his book, and it would only serve as something he could glance to from time to time just to make sure he wrote everything down right.

He never needed to write down his experiences with saving creatures before, only the notes he took as he healed and studied them. He suddenly longed for the date of his books release to come sooner, because he was still so thoroughly eager to have his research made public.

 _In due time,_ He told himself.

"If you ever need help, you know you can ask me." Graves's voice sounded quiet, like he was trying to talk to a child.

Newt finally looked up, staring indignantly at the Director for a a couple of solid seconds before he strolled forward to lay his case on his desk. "Thank you, but I'm able to handle myself."

 _"I didn't mean you couldn't-"_ "You wouldn't mind me going to the Goldstein sisters, would you?" Newt asked, turning without waiting an answer simply because he knew it would get under the man's skin.

He hated it when Graves did that to him. He disliked being spoken to as if he couldn't handle something, like he was something needing to be _protected._ Fragile. 

 _I'm anything but fragile!_ Newt thought in frustration, _Who else here takes down illegal trading rings singlehandedly? Who else deals with Nundu's regularly?_

He didn't mind it at first, the gentle reminders that help was always just a knock away, but it seemed now as though Director Graves felt he was incapable of keeping himself in check.

 _Just because I don't have experience working as an Auror doesn't mean I don't know how to send a few jinxes!_  He concluded to himself, trying hard to calm down before Pickett started to notice. He'll find Queenie. She always had a way of helping him out of emotions like this, and with any luck, she could tell him if he had been dreaming up seeing Grindelwald or not.

_I hope she can tell me._


	3. Riddle me This [Pt. 2]

Newt didn't feel as frustrated as he had when he finally found Queenie and Tina.

The sisters were together in the second common room of MACUSA, chatting about something that Newt couldn't quiet catch. He decided that it wasn't his business to ask about it either, because the sisters dropped the conversation the moment he approached them.

"Newt!" Queenie greeted. Her hair seemed extra curly today. He wondered vaguely if she was planning on visiting Jacob at his shop.

"Oh, I am, Honey." Queenie smiled, "He and I have been making wonderful progress. He called me  _Darling_ just the other day!"

"That's great." Newt said, offering a smile. He couldn't help but feel just a tad upset for her, though. If Jacob had not been obliviated, then she wouldn't need to go to these lengths of rekindling his attention. She and he would be happy together already.

"Oh, Honey," Queenie smile turned sad, "we're happy, I promise."

"How are you Newt?" Tina pushed into the conversation, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear.

Newt was searching for which word to use, but as always, Queenie was faster to speak his mind then he was.

"Frustrated? What happened? ... Oh! A visit from Percival is enough to set anybody into their nerves- Now, Newt, you know he's just trying to show he cares."

 _"Queenie."_  Tina sighed, her tone warning.

Queenie giggled quietly to herself, "Sorry, go ahead and tell her."

Newt stole a glance around the room, just to make sure if Percival or anybody else had come in during their talking. He took a seat beside Tina, opening and closing his mouth a few times before giving a sigh of defeat. He placed his arms on the table and hid his face in them, a horrible feeling settling in his gut. He doesn't like feeling guilty, especially when it was defending himself.

 _I didn't need to do it so passive aggressively,_ He thought.

"So, Percival visited you...?" Tina prompted him. It helped get his thoughts back on track, and he allowed himself just a few more seconds of wallowing before he looked at the sisters in despair.

"It's the eighth time he's done it. I don't know how to just tell him I can handle myself. And I just- just stormed out on him." Newt shook his head and dropped his head back into his arms, "It's like yelling at a Horntail! They don't know any better, they're just protective. I feel horrible."

He heard Tina laugh beside him, and he wondered what on in Merlin's name could be so hilarious. He looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows, and watched her quickly fight off her grin.

"You-" Tina cleared her throat, "Sorry, just... Percival being compared to a dragon is a little funny."

Queenie shot her sister a look.

"What if he just... I dunno. _I don't know."_ He dropped his head back down.

"Newt, you're so oblivious it's honestly painful." Queenie said, half-scolding him as he sulked, "Apologize later. He'll forgive you, Honey, I promise."

"I just don't know how to tell him that I don't need that extra security without feeling like I'm going to... I don't know. I'd say hurt his feelings, but I think I've done that already." He looked up.

"You'll fix it, you always do." Tina said encouragingly.

Queenie jumped back into gear, her extroverted personality coming out naturally in times of crisis such as this.

"How about we fix the mood by eating some of Jacob's star treats! He let me take some this morning! Look." Queenie gushed happily. She took out her purse, pulling out a box from inside it (Newt guessed she had an expansion charm on it) and set it carefully on the table. She threw it open, showing off a chocolate cupcake with purple frosting and, what Newt was sure was, a completely symmetrical heart in the middle.

"Wow," He said in awe.

"I know! He said he made it just for me. There's a pudding filling in the middle," Queenie's face was a redder shade, "and he gave me a few extras to enjoy. Try some, things made with love are always soothing."

 

Newt was glad to say that for the rest of the time he was with Tina and Queenie, he got to enjoy a few treats and forget, for a small amount of time, about his guilt. He was back on track for the day now, telling himself that worrying wouldn’t do himself good and he’d make plans to apologize to Graves.

 _Maybe I can take him out for lunch,_  He thought to himself,  _if he’d have me, that is. I wouldn’t blame him if he wanted to stay away from me after how I reacted._ In the back of his mind, he silently hoped that he was overreacting. He wouldn’t want to make their professional relationship that much more strained. Percival might just be wanting to show his thanks.

 _To show he cares._  He thought, quickly shoving away the memory of Queenie’s words before he could get too distracted on what they meant. He should be focusing on work, on making sure creatures are being properly cared for.

“What do you say, Pickett?” He asked his friend, speaking quietly to not draw attention to himself, “Should we check on the case and then go through some open case files? I overheard Auror Johnson talking about a wild Unicorn foal just on the West side of Missouri.”

Pickett gave a sharp noise of excitement. Newt smiled to himself, just slightly amused, and opened the door of his office. The first thing he noticed was the two owls on his desk, hopping across his paperwork and pecking at the quills he left out. Newt quickly shut the door behind himself, strolling forward to check on what they brought him.

One owl was humongous, his brown feathers sleek down it's body and giving a show of superiority. Newt noted that there was no letter tied to his leg, and when he asked the owl what he had brought him, it's narrowed it's eyes as if he offended it and turned to look at his office chair. Newt peeked over his desk, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

It was a small wicker basket with flowers. Newt wasn't well versed in a lot of the muggle flowers it was filled in, but he noticed instantly that there was a wizarding flower in it that he recognized solely because of it's meaning. A Snakebirth flower: purple with black streaks on it that looked like tiny snakes on the petals.

"Not a friendly message, is it?" He asked no one in particular, absently petting the large owl. Snakebirth flowers were a sign of misfortune; a threat, he was sure.

Beside him, the smaller brown-reddish owl hooted and hopped across his desk, pecking into his arm. Newt winced in pain, but kept his movements slow as he reached to pet the owl too and untied it's letter with his free hand. Pickett, who had went from his coat to his head during these moments, gave a shrill exclaim of dislike. 

"Oh hush, these are our guests." Newt sighed, opening the letter while he walked to his shelf of books to find a few owl treats to feed. 

He stopped short in his steps and blinked at the letter. It was adorned with newspaper clippings, using letters to spell out the message inside it. He could have sworn that was a muggle way of keeping anonymous, especially since there were a handful of spells someone could use to alter the handwriting of a quill holder. He frowned as he read the letter;

They shield the Occamy with their fur

They're the first on my list, but not Number 1

Being unpredictable is not for their favor

2 hours, 40 minutes, 30 seconds.

_Enjoy the game, Mr. Scamander_

"What game?" Newt said to himself, eyeing it for a while and finally looked to where his case sat on his desk. He reached for it, pulling it close to his side and tightened his hold on the letter. He's not sure who sent that letter, but he won't enjoy figuring out what happens when his time runs out.

"Please excuse me, I will feed you two as soon as I can," He promised the owls, the smaller one squawking angrily while the bigger one puffed it's chest and settled down comfortably on his desk.

Newt left his office, going straight toward Tina's desk. He's sure she could help him. He's sure that even if she was busy she'd be able to-  _Should you ask her, if she's busy?_  He thought to himself, faltering to stand still and mumbled a quick apology when he was bumped into by a rushing Junior Auror. 

 _Who else can I ask?_  He thought, then looked towards where the Director's Office was. It was so close to his own office, and Mr. Graves did tell him he could ask for help whenever he needed it.

 _If anybody is going to understand how to find who sent this letter, it's him._  Newt told himself, shoulders sagging a bit as he slowly walked to the office. He wasn't expecting to see Graves so soon- he was hoping he'd have until Lunch. Hopefully, the Director wasn't too upset with him to not help. As he approached the door, he gave a timid knock on it and blinked in surprise when it opened automatically.

Newt gave a start, glancing around the office. It was much more active then his was, papers flying from one side of the room to the other, quills working on every other document, and books levitating beside Director Graves's desk, flipping pages as he glanced at each one before putting his nose back into the one he was reading. 

 _I made a mistake,_  was Newt's first thought when Graves finally looked up from his book.

"Newt?"

He blinked dumbly, opening his mouth before closing it. He didn't know what he was thinking. Of course Graves was going to be busy! He's the Director!

"I'm sorry," He apologized quickly, "I was- I'll just go ask Tina-" 

"Don't be dumb," Graves shook his head, motioning to the chair in front of his desk, "why did you come here?"

"I- um. I got an owl- two, actually," Newt walked to the chair, ducking under a quill as he spoke.

"Are you planning on selling me one of those owls?" "Oh- No, no, not like I  _bought_  them, I- Well, I-"

"I'm joking, Newt." Graves raised his wand and flicked it. Newt released the breath he was holding, hearing the door shut as he sat down across from him and the papers and quills freezing in the air. It was considerably more quiet and Newt was grateful for it. It eased the chaos.

"Right, of course you were." Newt glanced at his case, momentarily forgetting why he was there, before jerking back into action when Pickett pulled on a strand of his hair, "There was, um, a letter. And... I don't understand it."

Newt looked at the Director, watching as he set his book down and paid a painful amount of focus on him. Newt felt like he could see right through him. "I need your help, please, Mr. Gr-  _Percival."_

"Of course I can help you," Percival seemed to beam-  _could he beam?_  Newt wondered if this was another imposter, "Show me the letter."

Newt pushed the letter across the table, blinking in surprise when Percival's hand brushed over his to grab it. He wondered if it was on purpose for a second, before shoving it aside and telling himself he was looking too far into it. He was sure Tina or Queenie would tell him the same too.

"... Game..." Graves muttered.

"I don't know what he means by that." Newt admitted, "Or what anything else on that letter means."

"Is he describing a creature?" Percival looked at Newt, "Maybe that's the game. If so, he picked the right person to play it."

Newt cheeks burned. He wondered if Percival could see it, but with how he offered the letter back with a look that screamed professional sincerity, he figured that he couldn't. He took the letter back, looking it over a few times as he thought.

"Shield the Occamy... with fur? That's impossible, Occamy are only shielded in their... shells. Silver," He looked to his shoulder, blinking at Pickett, who had taken interest in what he was doing. "Right?" He asked Pickett, smiling when the Bowtruckle chirped proudly, as if he came to that conclusion.

"First on the list, but not number one." Newt repeated, frowning to himself.

"Zero," Percival guessed, and that was enough to get Newt's brain working faster than it has today. 

"The Demiguise!" He exclaimed loudly, startling Pickett back into his hair and making Percival straighten up, "They have silver fur, they can see into the future and rely on predictability when you catch them- Oh, I can't believe I didn't get it sooner!" Newt looked back to the letter, rereading it quickly, "A riddle. They sent me a riddle."

He looked up at Percival excitedly, grinning brightly and only felt further animated when the Director smiled back.

"I told you they picked the right one to play with." He said, voice undeniably laced with that same gentleness he used earlier that day.

Newt was quickly reminded about what he had planned to do later today from that gentle tone. He set the letter down on the table, tapping his foot and blinking rapidly before speaking again, "Thank you. I... I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today. I hope I didnt-" 

"You're welcome," Percival said, waving his hand in a dismissive way, "and there was no harm done this morning."

Newt wanted to ask if he was sure, but he decided better on it. He offered a smile, quickly taking up the letter and standing.

"If you would have it, Percival, I'd like to... make it up. Treat you to lunch, maybe?" He offered carefully, adding just as casually (even though he felt like he was shaking like a leaf), "But I understand that this is spontaneous, and I know all about how you have a tight schedule, so if you-"

"I'd love to, Newt. I'll find you in your office?" Percival cut in.

Newt gawked for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, um, absolutely. I'll be there."

"It's a date." Graves nodded his head back.

Newt's face dropped in surprise, the relieved feeling he had gone in an instant. A date? He didn't mean for it to sound like a date- He just wanted to show how sincerely he meant his apology! Does he need to apologize again? Did he accidentally ask Percival out? How does he explain he doesn't-?

"I'm kidding, Newt," Percival lifted a brow and smiled, "It's just lunch, right?"

"Right." Newt said quietly, swallowing to bring the moisture back to his throat, "Um, uh... bye. Until lunch." He turned, going straight to his office. 

Why is working around people so awkward for him? What did he do to be like this? Theseus would have been cringing if he saw any of that. He wondered if it was because he didn't talk to people, if it was because when he  _did_  talk to people it was only when he was at his most comfortable state and if it was about creatures. Maybe that's why he doesn't know how to have conversations with professionals, if it's purely because he's just avoided every opportunity to do it.

Well, now he's working at MACUSA, and the whole place is full of opportunities to have painfully professional conversations like he just did with Percival. 

 _I'll avoid telling Tina and Queenie about it,_  He decided. He didn't want to be further embarrassed by any teasings.


	4. Charming [Pt. 1]

Newt got to his office and he decided to focus his entire attention on the owls on his desk and writing a letter of response before he concerned himself over his actual job, or the fact that he was to have lunch with Percival. He set his case down beside his desk and the letter on the desk, going to the book shelf and plucking up a jar that helped keep a few unstable books upright. Ignoring the thud of the books dropping on their sides, Newt took out a few treats and set them at the owl's feet.

The smaller one was so eager that he practically pecked Newt's hand to grab the treat, while the larger owl waited patiently and ate slowly, big eyes on him as he moved to go through the blank parchment paper on the desk. He found it endearing, to see these two together. He wondered if they were sent separately, or if the sender meant to give him two gifts (he decided to consider the poem a gift, it was a special surprise, after all) in one day. He decided to ask in a letter- if he could find a parchment paper without the imprint of a small owl foot!

"Did you have a waltz while I was gone?" He asked teasingly to the smaller owl, assuming that it was he who made such a mess on his papers. The owl looked up from his treat, dropping a few crumbs messily on the table as he gave an indignant hoot and flapped his wings. He grinned at the owl's response, looking to the parchment paper and decided that the addition of footprints would just add to the obscurity to the situation, and he had no qualms with that.

Newt straightened up quickly, waving his hand to summon a quill. He brushed the feather against his lip as he thought about what to say.

_Dear to Whom Has Written Me,_

That sounded too formal. Newton wasn't sure he was the formal type. In every letter he's written, he's typically skipped the formal salutations. Why should this one be different? He shook his head sharply, forgetting for a moment that his dear friend was standing on it. Pickett's angry chirp from on his head startled the larger owl into straightening up, feathers ruffling as it peered at Newt curiously and looked for the source of the noise.

"Dear whoever gets this?" He questioned, looking at the larger owl, "Dear... owner of the cute owl?" 

The large owl seemed to scowl while the smaller hooted proudly, now puffing it's chest.

"You're right," Newt nodded absently and looked at the parchment paper, "I should just drop the _'Dear.'_ Let's go with something witty. How about..."

Newt grinned triumphantly once he got it, going to sit on at his desk (after placing the basket of flowers aside on the floor) and started to quickly scribble down his thoughts.

_To The Oversee of Our Game,_

_A wonderful riddle, and truly well written._

_I figured your answer, which I believe to be the Demiguise._

_I hope by the time this finds you, that it is still within the time regulations._

_With Sincere Enthusiasm,_

_Newt Scamander_

  
Newt looked to the small hyper owl, motioning him closer and tied the letter onto his leg.

"Bring that back to whoever sent you, okay?" He asked.

The owl hooted, looking set on his mission. Newt liked this owl far too much, he hopes he comes back to send more letters, or perhaps to visit. Newt never minded being visited by creatures, especially during tough days at work or when he was stressing at home. But, the possibility of being visited by creatures was painfully slim and Newt's only experienced it during his younger years with his mother's hippogriffs. 

Newt stood and waved shyly, watching the small owl spread his wings and shoot out Newt's open window. He looked to the larger owl, who was still staring at him with round, expectant eyes. 

"Would your sender like a letter back too?" Newt asked, blinking in surprise at the low hoot that was emitted and the shake of it's head.

"Are you just resting?" He asked, walking forward and petting the sleek feathers gently. Perhaps the flight was too much of a strain on it- _her-_ and she needed to relax for a while. She hooted again quietly, eyes closing and seemingly getting comfortable. 

"That's okay." He smiled, unable to resist the urge to kiss her head, and looked back to his case. He'd check on his creatures, then come back up and look through open case files to check for any possible beasts mentioned inside them. He wanted to keep active on his role as Magical Creatures Council.

"I'm going to go and work for a while, if you're still here when I'm back I'll feed you again." He promised.

The owl didn't respond, and he supposed that was fair. Newt crawled into his case, taking the poem with him and tacking it onto the wall of his shack. It would serve as a friendly reminder, he decided, about the day he got a fun letter instead of one asking him for help identifying creatures like he usually got.

Really, it wasn't his job to identify creatures. That was the Beasts department, and went straight through Auror Reynolds and his staff. 

Newt busied himself up with checking up on everybody first, taking a few potions with him and pulling out his wand to help him multitask. He paid close attention to the newcomers of the case, checking in on a Nundu who's hind leg was thoroughly burnt, a Basilisk missing it's tail, and a Heliopath that he kept in a rather dangerous enclosure.

Because the beast enjoyed extremely hot conditions and regularly set anything it trotted on fire, Newt decided the best place to put him was in a rather warped version of an island. Truly, Newt had done himself in when he made it, but it was all for the comfort of the creature and he would rather keep this one happy over everything. It was a smaller island, having patches of grass on it that Newt found arduous on maintaining.

The grasses were entirely for the beasts enjoyment, because Newt learned quickly how it enjoyed to stomp his hoof down and create a line of flames wherever it walked. The island was surrounded by shallow lava, and Newt had trees spelled to grow apples and pears for him to eat regularly.

He had yet to name the Heliopath, but he had thinned down the list to three names. Jonah, David, or Jason.

"You're quiet the mess maker," Newt sighed, glancing at the piles of apple cores on the ground that swelled and welted under the constant heat of the enclosure. Just from stepping inside, he could feel his hair frizzing up and curling uncomfortably. He took off his jacket, quickly undoing his tie and tried taking a few breathes of humid air. 

He'd need to visit Hogwarts and ask Dumbledore if he knew anybody who could maintain a Heliopath, or Newt would need to figure out a way to deal with it all. 

It doesn't help that the Heliopath is a spirit, and a temperamental one at that. Almost like the Niffler, if he was being honest. The Heliopath refused to show himself unless Newt had pleased it with an offering, and today, Newt had nothing to offer. So, he instead went to replenish the grass patches and carefully fill up the watering hole.

 _I should find a spell that creates water as it evaporates,_ Newt thought to himself. 

Once he was finally finished with all of his creatures, he double checked the time he had before lunch. There was about an hour-and-a-half before he would meet Graves, and he couldn't help but have the slight wonder in the back of his mind about if it were a mistake to ask the Director for lunch.

 _It's not like he's going to jinx me,_ Newt told himself, _He isn't Grindelwald anymore. He's Director Graves._

With that thought, Newt was instantly propelled into the feeling of nervous uncertainty. _He's right,_ Percival wasn't Grindelwald. Because Grindelwald had visited him last night, and had sat on his sofa, _and_ had forgotten about the coaster.

"Oh dear," He mumbled, almost tripping over his own feet as he made his way back to his shack.

Why was Grindelwald there? He hadn't gone looking through any of his things- not that he had any in his home besides what was inside his case- and he didn't harm or take any of his creatures. Now that Newt thought back on it, he hadn't necessarily checked if Grindelwald was hiding anywhere in his home either.

There was a sickly feeling in his stomach at the idea of Grindelwald hiding in a closet, waiting for him to come home just to pounce out and send an _Avada Kadavra._ It made him remember when Theseus and the other Griffendors would tease him during his first year, taunting him with stories of ghosts dragging kids out of their beds and into the Forbidden Forest. Newt at that time had been terrified of the Forbidden Forest, having heard many stories of it from sixth years and how dangerous the centaurs in it were.

Well, of course now the thought was preposterous, but at that time, who was he to know any better? And the haunting fear of being dragged out of his bed by a dark force still resonated with him.

 _Maybe I'll just sleep in my case tonight,_ Newt thought as he climbed out, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and hauling himself onto the floor of his office. He breathed a sigh of relief at the burst of cool air, opting to lay down on the floor for a little bit before he bothered picking himself up.

He casted a few cooling charms on himself, wondering ruefully why there were protocols about clothing. Perhaps he could get away with it this one day and just wear his slacks and undershirt. He pulled at his tie again, completely undoing it and letting it lay against him uselessly. 

There was a distant purr of curiosity, and Newt realized that he left his case open. He looked down at it, seeing a paw reach out and haul up the small body of his Niffler.

"Absolutely not," Newt scolded, sitting up and watched Norris hop off the case and climb up his leg, perching himself on his knee and wiggling his body excitedly.

"Now, Norris," He began, watching the Niffler's beady black eyes go around the room, "There is nothing here for you. Haven't you learned last time the dangers of roaming mindlessly? You got me in quite a bit of trouble, young man."

Norris faced him and, Newt swears by it, shrugged. 

"You are not coming with me!"

Norris, the cheeky thing, knew how to play him like a fiddle. He climbed up his body, rubbing his face affectionately into Newt's cheek and sniffed at his ear. Newt fought the urge to squirm, instead using both hands to hold onto the Niffler and bring him to eye-level.

Honestly, how is he suppose to say no to a creature who wants nothing more then affection and adventure?

"Alright," Newt conceded, "but if you so much as think about climbing out of my coat pocket, I'm putting you right back inside the case." Norris made a noise of excitement, kicking his legs around for Newt to set him down. He rested him down back on his knee, watching his Niffler hop down and squirm into his jacket pocket.

It was a pleasant surprise seeing Norris listening for once, and he wondered vaguely if it was because he cuddled Norris earlier today. Maybe affection was the way to deal with him. He stood up, putting his jacket on and jolted when he felt Norris crawling up his body and into his sleeve, hiding there.

Well, maybe he was only _slightly_ listening. Children will only get so far in a days time.

Newt locked his case and left his office for files. He kept the case close, even though he knew and was reassured multiple times that nobody would try to tear it out of his hands ever again. He still feared the threat, however, and he'd rather not be faced with it again just because he got too comfortable. It wasn't worrying, he concluded, just having extra precautions.

He gave a quiet greeting to the few Auror's he passed, quickly going into the file room and ducked under the few files that were flying in the air. A few of them swam lowly, close to the ground, so Newt had to hop over them or take great leaps.

 _Truly,_ Newt thought, _someone got their full exercise just from working at MACUSA._

When he made the last of his lunges, he finally went through the stack of open case files. He didn't pay too much attention to detail, instead looking for any key instances MACUSA declared unexplainable. He took the time to write tiny notes on the margins of the documents, saying possibilities of creatures. Even though he was sure nobody wanted his input, he decided some type of explanation was help.

He carried on like this for a while, wasting away the time by sitting on his case and writing in tiny notes. But finally, he got to a case file that made him sit straighter and read more closely.

Possible poachers spotted North West of establishment. Do not persist until case closed, or else will alert suspects.

"They don't want to arrest those poachers, because it _might_ alert their suspects." Newt said flatly, a cold anger burying in his stomach. He read the location of the establishment, scrambling up onto his feet and set the file back inside it's folder before setting it on the floor and grabbing his case. He's been to the town the building is in, he could apparate in an alley and get those creatures.

Should he tell someone? Tina? Percival?

 _No,_ Newt decided finally.

Percival would tell him the same thing that was on that file; not to do anything because it would ruin the fact that the suspects- Robert _something_ and his goons- didn't know they were being watched. Tina would tell him to warn Percival first, and then it would turn full circle. As much as he would like having his friend around, he just knew what would happen.

 _It always happens like this,_ Newt reassured himself, _me working alone._

He set to leave the office, mumbling quick apologies when he passed people and accidentally cut them off. When he left the MACUSA building, he went through the plan in his head just to make sure he knew what he was doing.

 _Go there, grab the creatures poached, get out._ Easy, simple. He'd be back in no time, quick enough to still have lunch with Percival.

Newt was completely sure he could handle this mission, anyway. They're just poachers, and he's dealt with poachers before.

 

He was entirely wrong.

Newt apparated to the city easy, he found the building quickly, and he got into the warehouse smoothly.

 _I should have brought out The Swooping Evil,_ Newt thought, _Maybe he could have helped._

There were spells shooting over his head, men cursing him out with unkind language that Newt was contemplating to scold them over. Honestly, who teaches poachers these things? Do they come together and sort out some new, vile terminology to call red-heads?

Well, at least he freed and saved the hoard of Demiguise they had. He wasn't fast enough to safe an erumpent, though. Newt shoved the thought away, telling himself he could grieve later. He needed to get out, and he needed to do it fast before one of the poachers finally exploded the correct crate he was hiding behind.

"This is extremely rude, Robert!" Newt called out to the leader of the gang, "I came for _tea!"_

"Y'ain't come f'r 'nyth'ng but thems _mongrels!_ Ain't no dame like ya's drink no damn tea with th' likes of us!"

 _"Not a dame!"_ He corrected hotly.

Newt always felt a dreadful helplessness whenever he was in these situations. He knew he should be shooting spells back, firing his own long-winded curses and battling, but he couldn't. He just wasn't Theseus, and his spells felt useless as he watched crates explode and streams of light illuminate the wood around him. He wasn't strong, he knew that much.

 _I'm not strong, I'm not fast,_ Newt thought, trying to figure out the quickest way to leave as he scanned the warehouse. No obvious escape. He would have to apparate and just hope that the poacher's spells didn't hit him. 

So, Newt brought his case close to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut as he imagined the exact alley he wanted to go to. He felt the apparation and, once he felt ground beneath himself again, opened his eyes. There was a sound of screaming and running, and Newt was just quick enough to see two small children zoom past him.

 _Oh, shoot!_ Newt thought, flushing, _They must have saw me!_

As he scrambled to stand and ran to start chasing down the kids, he thought about how nobody was suppose to even know he was here. Percival would truly come to scold and fire him if he ever found out.

_Oh, Merlin._

Percival. Lunch. 

Newt's running faltered, a rush of guilt flooding him. He forgot about having lunch with Percival! Newt checked the time by mumbling a quick spell and his stomach dropped when he saw he was an hour late.

He didn't think he was at the warehouse that long.

 _Oh, Percival will never forgive me,_  Newt thought, sighing loudly once he caught eye of the kids sitting on the side of the road and talking amongst themselves, no doubt about seeing a man appear randomly in the alley. He focused on obliviating them and returning to his office to make sure the Demiguise clan were okay before worrying about anything more. 

 _Worrying means you suffer twice,_ he reminded himself as he casted a quiet obliviation spell.

 

When Newt got home, he still wasn't over the extreme guilt he felt. He didn't get to see Percival at all that day, instead hearing about how the man was out on his own mission and he didn't come back before Newt was let off from work. He wanted to send a letter to Percival as soon as possible, and he was going to make it up tomorrow. Even though he didn't have work scheduled for the afternoon, he would visit and finish spreading his apology by actually taking him to lunch. He could only hope Percival wouldn't be so furious that he actually slams a door in his face.

 _Merlin, I feel awful._ Newt thought, opening his front door and blinked away the tiredness in his eyes when he got the whiff of something absolutely divine. He knew quickly that it was a type of soup, bread, and possibly another unnamed food. He didn't remember Theseus telling him he was coming to visit. He doesn't even remember telling Theseus where he lived.

"Thee?" Newt called, setting his case down against the open doorway and hung his coat up, "I didn't know you were going to visit." He started off awkwardly when he heard nobody answer, wondering if Theseus was upset about the decor of his home. Or, if he somehow knew he was in this weird trap of awkward guilt with the Director.

His niffler was running around his home in a second, getting out of his coat and scrambling off to probably build a nest in a room, and Newt carefully placed Pickett down on a window ceil. He knew his brother was loud, and he knew Pickett hated it whenever he was on his shoulder or in his hair around his older brother. 

He couldn't really blame him.

"I..." Newt had expected Theseus to be right in front of him when he turned, but instead there was nothing. Newt was about to scold his older brother for trying to scare him, but the sound of echoed footsteps beat him. Newt's eyes were drawn down when he saw the hint of a shadow, watching it come into full view until his brother was finally standing in the doorway that lead to his kitchen.

However, when Newt followed up the legs connected to that shadow, he did not come face-to-face with his brother.

 _"Stupefy!"_ Newt exclaimed, pointing his wand and tensed when Grindelwald tossed his spell aside, hitting his wall and creating an indent. Grindelwald frowned at him, opening his mouth to undoubtedly say a spell that would make Newt's limbs fall off or him writhe in agony. Newt reacted on a whim, apparating in front of Grindelwald and taking a hold of his suit.

 _He's dressed fairly well,_ Newt thought before he apparated them both out of his home and into the front lawn. He was suddenly thankful for being out in the country more then anything in the world, especially since Grindelwald's magic seemed to explode right in between them and sent Newt skidding across the ground.

"Are you mental?" Grindelwald snapped, and Newt couldn't stop himself from the small laugh that came out from his hysteria to the situation.

Yes, _He_ was the mental one! Not the guy who broke into his home, twice!

"Is there a reason you're in my home, again?" He asked, scrambling onto his knees and summoning his wand. He kept it trained on Grindelwald as the man stood a few feet from him. Grindelwald was watching him intensely, gripping his own wand and seemingly contemplating his options.

Newt didn't want to wait for him to decide on what curse to use, _"Impedimenta!"_

And, just as Newt thought, Grindelwald was naturally faster then him and casted his spell aside.

Newt knew he needed to escape, knew he needed to grab Norris and Pickett, but he just wasn't that  _quick._ Grindelwald was superior to him in almost every way for a duel, what could he do now? His mind was running straight to defending his creatures, so he quickly climbed onto his feet and was just about to apparate to grab his case when-

"Imperio."

Newt was in a state of deafening calm. He still had the few effects of distress in his system, though, and thought distantly about his case, but the thoughts were being chased away as quickly as the wash of serenity came over him. It soothed his concern about his safety. Why was he worried over his safety, again?

_Take a deep breath, and release it._

Newt followed the order naturally, registering the touch of something on his cheek. He tried to pin it, but his thoughts were drawn back to the voice.

_Drop your wand._

He released his wand, tilting his head into the touch on his cheek. He didn't need his wand anyway.

_Walk back into the house._

Newt could feel the tug of a frown on his face, and there was an odd sensation in his fingertips. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to walk back into that house, or else he'd lead danger right to his creatures. He tensed, fighting the order keenly. He could feel his feet shuffling to move, could hear something distantly, but he just couldn't allow himself to do it.

His energy fleeted too fast, and he was on his knees and away from the quietude. He groaned, raising a hand to run into his hair and recollected himself. _Grindelwald._

"And you continue to compare yourself to Theseus. Honestly, Newton, you'd be surprise how easy it is to put him under the Imperious curse. At least you fought." Newt didn't understand why he didn't feel sick to his gut to hear about Theseus being under a curse- maybe he was too stuck on the fact that Grindelwald was actually praising him.

"Now, with all that fight gone," Grindelwald was kneeling beside him, "how about we talk like rational adults, hm?"

Newt opened his mouth to curse the man out, but he decided better on it. He was sure Grindelwald was used to having things go his way, and he was sure that it wasn't a suggestion between them.

"How charitable." Newt resorted to instead.

He didn't take the hand offered to him, instead staggering onto his feet and walking quickly into his home to grab his case and- Oh. His wand. Newt patted his pockets before turning around to see if he dropped it. 

Just as he turned, Grindelwald was offering him his wand, a smirk of knowing on his face that seemed entirely too amused.

"Sorry. I didn't want to have you pointing a wand at my face so soon."

"Yes," Newt said as he plucked his wand back, "that must get old when you're you."

Grindelwald shrugged, still staring at him intently, "I have a feeling that _you_ can relate." 

Newt didn't reply. Instead, he hurried to flick his wand and send his case straight into his room and onto his bed. He didn't want his creatures anywhere around Grindelwald.

The smell of food was instantly growing bothersome. His senses were being drawn entirely to that and not to the man beside him.

"I took the liberties to prepare a little meal for us," Grindelwald said entirely too casually, "the last I saw you, you looked ready to faint. Although, _technically,_ you did."

"Your spell-" Newt started to defend himself.

"I'm joking," Grindelwald eased quickly, pressing a hand into Newton's lower back and urging him forward into his own kitchen.

Newt allowed himself the small moment of internal satisfaction as he glanced at the food he had successfully guessed. Although, there was one small issue and he contemplated bringing it up at all.

"I don't eat-" "It's all vegetarian."

He glanced at Grindelwald as he moved to sit down, noticing that food had already been set out for both of them. Did he plan this?

 _Of course he did,_ Newt thought, _but it doesn't make any sense why he would do it._

"Take a seat, Newton," Grindelwald motioned to the spot across from him on the table. They would be facing each other, close enough to have their knees brushing. 

"I haven't eaten at this table yet," Newt said, deciding to create some small talk as he moved to sit and eyed the soup. It all smelt and looked delicious, but he couldn't bring himself to eat until he saw Grindelwald take a bite of his own food. If The Dark Lord took notice of this, he didn't make a show of it.

"I assumed as much." Grindelwald nodded his head.

"... So, are you just visiting or...?" Newt toyed with his food before taking a quiet sip of his soup, still not quite used to the fact that he was having dinner with the number one most wanted Wizard for MACUSA and The Ministry of Magic.

 _What a weird shift of luck,_ Newt thought when Grindelwald looked him in the eye, _To miss having lunch with Graves and end up having it with Grindelwald._

"You look like a mess." Grindelwald stated, glancing him up and down, "What happened? Some aurors decide to test new spells on you?"

"No," Newt said flatly, "I got caught up by... poachers." What's the point of hiding the fact from Grindelwald? It's not something Newt's ashamed of.

"Poachers." Grindelwald seemed completely interested now, and Newt was confused as to why, "Now, isn't that an interesting story. Whom did you save?"

_He probably just wants to hear about how I failed._

"A clan of Demiguise." Newt looked back down to his food, still not bothering to take whole bites of it, "There was an Erumpent but..."

The silence that was drawn out made Newt nervous. Was Grindelwald waiting for him to continue? To state how he failed that poor creature? 

"... You're not eating," Grindelwald's voice dropped into something soothing and Newt was surprised enough to look up from his food. The wizard was staring down at the table, chin on his hands as he seemed deep in his own thoughts. Newt contemplated asking him what was on his mind, and he decided that it would be rude if he didn't.

"Are you alright?"

Grindelwald's face lit up and he laughed, something cold and drawn out. He caught Newt's startled look and smirked fondly at him, "That's a question I haven't been asked in a while. Now, it's not fair I answer that question without having my own answered, isn't it?"

"I suddenly don't care." Newt lifted a brow.

"Oh, come now, Scamander! Where's that curiosity? Is it all reserved for those creatures?" Grindelwald tilted his head, "Am I not a creature? Don't I deserve that curiosity as well?"

Newt wondered why these obscure things continued to happen to him. Here was the most deadly wizard before him, asking why Newt wouldn't spread his 'reserved' curiosity to him.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat, watching with a small smile while Grindelwald _beamed_ at him.

He supposed even villainous wizards could experience excitement from time to time.

"I'm not alright," Grindelwald answered, still smiling despite his answer, "rather concerned for a messy-haired wizard. Seems he won't eat or sleep on regular schedules, don't you find that irresponsible?"

"I dunno," Newt shrugged, blinking in surprise. Grindelwald cared about someone, and over their habits. There was something he was sure wouldn't be possible. "Maybe? I think if he's an adult, that's his choice."

Grindelwald scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Yes, I suppose you _would_ say that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He frowned.

Grindelwald instead winked at him (and the act was enough to make Newt's face burn brightly) and took a bite of his soup before asking, "Well, Newton, how about you tell me what it's like working at MACUSA?"

"I knew it," Newt said, sitting back in his seat and fought the urge to cross his arms, "you're here for some ulterior motive. You want some information from MACUSA-"

"I have more then enough spies in each MACUSA branch," Grindelwald waved his hand, "I want to hear how it is for _you_ , darling."

Newton faltered, opening and closing his mouth a few times before giving up a weak "Oh." and fiddling with his wand. Darling. Grindelwald just called him  _darling._ "It's... fine. I guess. Um, a lot of new things to handle. Not quite used to it."

"Yes, you don't seem like the type to enjoy office work." Gellert nodded, "Which, I think, adds to your charm."

Newt laughed out-loud, quickly raising a hand to cover his mouth when Grindelwald seemingly startled enough into sitting up straighter. Although, Grindelwald didn't look startled. He looked a combination of livid and a mild frustrated.

"What's funny?"

"No, I'm-" Newt quickly brought his hand down, "Sorry, were you not teasing?" He asked, mouth still twitching with the need to smile.

Gellert's eyes narrowed, "About?"

 _"My charm."_ Newt bit the inside of his cheek, still fighting off the grin he wanted to do. The mere idea of him having any charm was hilarious. He's been told enough times that he was anything but charming.

Clumsy? Absolutely. Reckless? Constantly. Impulsive? Practically every day. Charming? This was the first.

"I wasn't teasing," Grindelwald snorted, back to that look he wore when Newt asked him if he was alright, "I meant it entirely."

Newt shifted, swallowing down his embarrassment. He knew he was blushing, and he could feel as well as see Grindelwald's eyes glancing around his face. He didn't understand completely what it meant to have _Gellert Grindelwald,_ out of everybody, telling him he had charm, but it didn't stop the small, light feeling in his chest. 

Grindelwald leaned forward in his seat, easily reaching across the table and cupping Newt's cheek with one hand. Newt froze as the thumb of the most dangerous wizard's hand brushed his skin. If he was honest, he didn't mind the cool of his hand against the warmth of his skin. He'd be lying if his first instinct wasn't to lean into it, but he fought against it with reason.

"I truly hope anybody who made you feel like you're not charming doesn't cross my path." Grindelwald said quietly, an odd combination of a dark promise and soft reassurance that Newt was completely at a loss to.

"Oh- um... thanks..." Newt swallowed again.

Gellert smirked, sitting back into his seat and took another bite of his soup, "Start eating, Newton, I didn't slave away for nothing."


	5. Charming [Pt. 2]

Newt started eating whole bites after that. He felt like his mind was running a mile every minute, hopping from one question to another. He considered wording out these thoughts to Grindelwald, because so far the man has been nothing but honest. Well, even Newt wasn't completely sure about _that,_ but he could at least hope. 

 _Why is he here?_ Newt thought, trying to summon up the words to ask the man what he could possibly want from him. Partnership? A trade? Information? He wouldn't be surprise if Grindelwald demanded to know about Obscurus, or if he asked where Credence was.

 _Safe and far from here,_ Newt reassured himself as he took the last bite of his soup.

It turned out to be Grindelwald that broke the silence. "There's something touching my leg."

Newt assumed quickly that he was insinuating he himself was touching him. He frowned at Grindelwald, watching as his face contorted into one of displeasure. "Well, it's not _me."_

Grindelwald scoffed, "Come now, Newt, if you want to take me to bed all you have to do is-" Suddenly, the man made a choking sound and looked vaguely alarmed. He looked down at his lap, and Newt was about to ask what was wrong until he heard the quick _chink_ of a chain.

"Norris!" He exclaimed entirely too loudly, scrambling his chair back and knelt down just in time to see his Niffler run away into the living room, "Oh, you _bugger."_

He peeked his head over the kitchen table, simply wanting to see how Grindelwald handled his first experience with the menace known as Newt's Niffler. He was standing up, patting his suit before peering quizzically at Newton and cocking an eyebrow.

There was something in his eye, and Newt couldn't quite place it. It was almost like the twinkle Dumbledore would give him when he did something stupendously mischievous.

"Norris?" Grindelwald finally said.

"Um... I... well, it's a funny story about how I got that name, really," Newt ducked his head back under the kitchen table, just to save himself a few seconds of embarrassment before he forced himself to stand, "An accident in Loch Lomond-- you wouldn't believe how territorial some of the animals are there-- _ah,_ but I'm sure you're not asking about the name."

"I'd love to hear the story _as_  we get my watch back." Grindelwald motioned pointedly to where the living room was, "It's an heirloom. I'm sure you can imagine the importance behind it."

"No, not really," Newt took out his wand and hurried into his living room, "but to each their own." He added, glancing back pointedly to Gellert and grinned to himself at the bewildered look on his face that melted into pleased realization. He knew that if he could write Theseus about this moment, he'd receive high praise for using the wizards words against him. 

Or maybe not, now that he thought about it. Theseus might be too furious about Grindelwald being in his home to find any humour in their conversations.

"You come from a pureblood family, do you not?" Gellert asked as Newt flicked his wand and lifted up his sofa.

"I do, but I never cared about it." Newt peeked under the sofa, perking excitedly when he caught the glint of beady eyes. "Norris, you _know_ stealing is bad. I'll get you a different watch, a better one-" He heard Grindelwald scoff, "-wouldn't you like that?"

Norris stared at him, slowly creeping out of his hiding spot and landing with a quiet thud on the floor.

 _"Thank you,"_ Newt breathed in relief.

His relief was short lived.

Norris suddenly swelled to the size of a large dog, knocking Newt and his sofa aside. Newt blinked the stars from his eyes, rolling onto his stomach and lunged for the mass of black fur. He hugged the creature down into the floor, only to have Norris shrink back down to his normal size and bounce away from him. Newt landed with a quiet thud, hissing out a string of curses from the pain of crashing into the floor twice in such a short amount of time.

He could hear Pickett laughing at him, and he was about to give up and tell Grindelwald to buy a new heirloom when Norris gave a surprised shriek. In an instant, Newt was on his feet and holding his wand tightly in his hand, ready to throw a string of curses at Grindelwald for even _daring_ to touch his Niffler- only for Norris to be dropped safely into his arms. Newt took ahold of his scruff, glaring sharply at him.

Norris crossed his arms and jerked his head away.

"You're pouting at me?" Newt exclaimed. Norris nodded his head.

 _"Oh for-_ Well, pout all you want." Newt placed his wand securely between his teeth, putting a hand out and looked pointedly to his Niffler.

Norris turned his head only slightly to stare at his hand. Newt lifted a brow, and thankfully, that was enough for Norris to give a displeased grunt and reach into his pouch, pulling out a gold watch- if he could call it that. It was an odd shape, and as Newt plucked it out of the creature's hands and studied it, he ran a thumb over the text carved into it. 

_Words are only as useful as the eyes that behold them._

_What a weird thing to have on a watch,_ Newt thought.

He gently set Norris back down and took his wand out of his mouth, then turned to Grindelwald- who had taken a keen interest to what Newt was doing- and offered his watch by it's chain. 

"Sorry." He didn't know what else to say, but judging by the curious look the man was giving him, he felt like he should say something more.

"Please don't hold it against him, it's in his nature," He prattled on quickly, growing deafening aware that this was  _Grindelwald_ and his Niffler had just caused him a bit of trouble. There was a familiar churning of fear in his stomach, the realization of what was truly happening around him finally hitting.

He was in the presence of Gellert Grindelwald, the man who sentenced him to death, and would have likely killed his creatures had he not escaped.

"And- and you should know about not being able to fight your nature," Newt continued after Grindelwald took his watch back and secured it in his jacket pocket. "It- not that I understand anything about your nature, but-" _Oh, wait,_ Newt thought in alarm, _this is the same individual who believes all Muggles and Muggleborn should be killed. Perhaps he doesn't understand_ not _being to fight one's nature,_ "-oh well, now that I think back on it, I don't think you would understand."

_Stop talking!_

Newt almost shrunk back when Grindelwald's gaze locked in on his own. _"Not that it's bad_ \- well, it does have you as MACUSA's most wanted, so it probably is bad- but, I-" Grindelwald started walking towards him, and Newt was stepping back for each step. The man looked like a predator, and Newt could relate the look he was giving as something a beast would give when his territory was threatened. "I, well, um, no harm done, truly," He went back to the topic at hand, "your- uh- watch, it's very nice. It looks very pristine for an heirloom." 

Grindelwald's eyes glinted and he smiled fondly, "Indeed. I take caution when handling it. I saw you read the font on it, what did you make of it?"

"Um- a very nice assortment of words." Newt's back hit a wall and he hissed quietly in pain. He rose a hand to pet at his head and ease the ache. 

"You're not exactly graceful, are you?" Grindelwald asked, now standing in front of him with his arms behind his back. If Newt could see Grindelwald as anything but a dangerous convict, he could have mistaken him for a highly respected individual in that position.

His words stung only slightly, and Newt wondered vaguely why the man smiled so warmly if his intent was to mock.

"No, not quite." He admitted, pressing his back into the wall and glancing around the room to avoid eye contact. There was a long drawl of silence between them, and Newt was beginning to realize how much he hated silence. Nothing good came out of it, and he felt more comforted with the familiar drones and growls of his creatures.

 _I'd like to be around them right about now,_ He thought longingly.

"I was teasing," Gellert's voice was an odd mixture of gentle and stern, and the idea of Grindelwald trying to be  _gentle_ to him was terrifying it itself. When did this change of heart happen? Why was Grindelwald suddenly so  _nice._

Newt fiddled with his wand, "I knew that..."

The man sighed, "No, I don't believe you did." 

Newt brought his gaze back up to Grindelwald, opening his mouth to say  _well, it doesn't really matter what you think_ and instead got out _"_ _Well, It-"_

His arms were abruptly brought up, wrists being pinned beside his head securely. He could feel magic snaking up his limbs, searching for something, but Newt was unsure what. And despite what he's heard from Graves about how Grindelwald's magic felt like pure ice scorching the skin, it truly wasn't anything less then a calming warm. He didn't think magic could be soothing, but here he was, slightly enamored by the way it brushed his skin and ruffled his dress shirt.

He gawked at Grindelwald for a few seconds, trying to piece together words as the magic pressed persistently down his body and-

"Ouch!" Newt jerked away. The bruises on his stomach and sides certainly did not feel as soothed by Grindelwald's magic as _he_ had.

"I thought you might be wincing a little too much," Gellert said matter-of-factly, sounding entirely too smug about his discovery.

"Yes, what a reassuring revelation." Newt huffed, a sour mood rising up because now he ached  _everywhere_ , "A Magizoologist, unequipped for dueling, ends up bruised when battling poachers, _marvelous_ insight. When did you catch those keen thinking skills? At _MACUSA?"_

Newt was far too tired with everything today, now that he thought about it. MACUSA didn't tell him about the poachers, he felt like he was in a never-ending loop of guilt with Graves, and Grindelwald is in his home right now, using his magic to keep Newton pinned against his own wall. And this would have been avoided if he just  _wasn't so naive._  

 _If I made the connection earlier that it wasn't Theseus in my home,_ He thought, _I wouldn't be here right now._

"Now, where's this all coming from?" Grindelwald didn't sound angry like Newt expected him to be, "I thought you said things were fine at MACUSA? What happened?"

Newt stared at him, locking eyes and studying what emotions he could pick out of Grindelwald's face. He looked like this was a casual encounter between two friends, cocking his head slightly and patiently waiting for Newt to answer. And he just didn't feel capable of handling this politeness from him. He wanted to hear curses, and he wanted to have Grindelwald threatening him, because at least then he wouldn't have to feel this overwhelming confusion.

"Things _are_ fine, I just-" Newt breathed out deeply, relaxing against the wall and watched with apprehension as Grindelwald reached a hand out to ghost over the bruises on his stomach. 

"Keep talking." Gellert encouraged, rather then demanded, and when Newt visibly hesitated he added, "Please."

He caved. "They didn't tell me about those poachers, and I'm just frustrated because-" Newt squeezed his hands into fists and hissed in a breath through clenched teeth when Grindelwald's hand pressed into his bruises, "-Graves _knows_ how much it means to me. And that Erumpent with them could have survived if I knew sooner." He breathed a sigh of relief as the ache of his injuries subsided, "That report was there for three days. Three days, they knew about those poachers. It's as much as my fault as it is theirs, I suppose. I should have been looking through files sooner, I should have done something."

And  _Merlin_ , he wish he would just learn his lesson already. He lets these things slip through his fingers; the young girl in Sudan, the Erumpent, and so many more mistakes on his part that he just wished he could erase. He wished he had Theseus's control, wished he had some hint of Gryffindor bravery and insight in him.

He expected Grindelwald to agree, because that's just what manipulative criminals do in times like this, but he found himself being pulled into an awkward hug that had Gellert's head in his neck. The magic loosened up around him, allowing Newt control of his arms once again. He truly didn't know what to do in this situation, was too confused by how Grindelwald's hand came to the nape of his neck and pulled him in closer.

"Um..."

Gellert huffed against him, "Hug me back first, _then_ you can continue."

Newt was quite sure this was a trick. He squeezed his wand and carefully hugged around Grindelwald's waist, cautious not to hold too low. He waited intently for the fire of a _crucio_ to come, but after a few long seconds, he found himself growing too impatient to wait anymore.

"I'm at a total loss of what is happening." He admitted.

"Where did I lose you?" Grindelwald sounded more amused then offended, so perhaps that was a good sign.

 _But, is having Grindelwald amused at all a good sign?_ He thought pensively. 

"Yesterday." Newt decided, resting his chin on his shoulder and blinked, "You came into my house, but didn't take anything. Did you?"

Much to Newton's dismay, Grindelwald pulled back from the hug and inched them backwards just enough to have Newt back against the wall. He was grateful for the positioning, because now all he had to do was lean against a wall while Grindelwald stood closely in front of him. It was an upgrade to holding him, at least. Although, now he had to look Grindelwald in the eye, and he wasn't quiet sure he could handle the way those mismatched eyes gleamed at him.

Grindelwald's face softened. "Of course not." 

"Then I don't _understand."_ Newt fought the urge to look away, "You came here to...?"

"... How much do you believe in honesty?" He asked, dodging his question because  _of course he does._

"Believe in it?" Newt blinked slowly. He didn't know how to respond, because honesty _was_ important, but he lied numerous times just to protect his creatures. Well, not so much lied, but told half of the truth. If he told the truth constantly, he'd always be getting in trouble. And now he was faced with the possibility of lying right now or answering honestly.

 _What do I have to lose at this point?_ Newt asked himself. "I believe it's necessary, for certain times."

"Is this a necessary moment to tell you the truth?" Grindelwald persisted, and that in itself was terrifying because Grindelwald was _asking_ him if he wanted to know the truth about why he was here.

Newt glanced between his eyes, trying to see what the right answer to his question was, because he truly didn't know. If he was concerned enough to warn Newt about asking for the truth, did he really need to know the truth? He'd like to. He would like to have at least that question answered, if any of them were to be. 

"I... Yes, yes I... think it is." He tried to sound sure in his answer.

"I came here yesterday to talk to you." Grindelwald was leaning entirely too close and Newt shrunk away just to avoid having their noses brush.

"You knocked me out." He pointed out flatly, "What happened to being _honest?"_

Gellert smiled fondly, "I used a spell that was suppose to exhaust you, but, seems as though you were already exhausted enough to the point of just passing out. You can't blame that on me. If you slept and ate during regular schedules, you'd be just fine."

"I can handle myself!" Newt furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. It felt like he was being scolded by his mother.

"Besides with me, when was the last time you ate a full meal, Newton?" Grindelwald's tone was sharp, and Newt couldn't help but actually wonder about it.

He supposed it was with Tina, Queenie, and Jacob, when they all first met. 

 _Wow,_ Newt realized in surprise, _that was months ago. It's been months._

"Well..." He trailed off.

"Mhm." Grindelwald's hand came to touch his cheek, although now he only ghosted his knuckles across his skin. Newt frowned at the touch and looked back up, only to find himself being overwhelmed once again. Grindelwald was no longer looking into his eyes directly, instead letting his eyes roam Newt's face. He looked deep in his own mind.

 _What is he thinking about?_ Newt asked himself, licking his bottom lip and flushed when he caught the man's eyes following the motion. He suddenly wondered what his brother would do if he was in this close proximity with Grindelwald, what his brother would do if he was in _his_ position. 

 _Possibly hex him,_ He concluded.

 _Then why aren't you doing that?_ A thought hissed back.

"You concern over your brother too much." Grindelwald mumbled, and Newt would have missed it if they weren't already so close.

"He's my family." Newt defended easily. He shouldn't be at all surprised Grindelwald could creep into his mind. He was a powerful wizard who, no doubt, was a master of occlumency. 

"I've come to learn," Gellert was leaning in again, and Newt now understood this action to be either an intimidation tactic or a way of soothing him. Perhaps Grindelwald assumed that Newt thought proximity was comforting. "That the label of _family_ means nothing."

"Sounds lonely." Newt said carefully.

"Only if you imagine it to be." Gellert pressed their foreheads together, and he was overwhelmed with emotions he didn't recognize. He focused quickly on the warmth coming from his skin. Honestly, Newt wasn't sure what he expected. Perhaps he imagined Gellert's skin to be ice cold, as if he was incapable of producing natural warmth. He looked between Grindelwald's eyes, and felt a new-found curiosity to the heterochromia. Was it natural? Did it happen after he dabbled into dark magic?

 _He reminds me of a breed of dog,_ Newt thought. He searched his mind for a bit for what breed he was thinking of before discarding his curiosity. He should be focusing on how close their bodies were.

 _No, you should be focusing on how to get space between you two,_ He could imagine his brother saying. And Newt didn't know why, but he didn't want to have that warmth gone. He found it soothing. Perhaps this is what Gellert was trying to accomplish, to calm him down. With  _proximity._  

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, feeling slightly breathless. There was a tension between them that he couldn't name, but it was thick and made him want to hold his breath. He distantly recognized Gellert's magic humming against his skin.

"Hm," Grindelwald's gaze shifted, "about us."

Newt tilted his head, "I don't follow. About how I got you thrown in Azkaban, or about...?" He left the question open, too scared to bring up Credence. He thought determinedly about how he would protect the boy with every ounce of being, recalling the terrified look he gave Newt when he promised to help.

Gellert shrugged, "I believe all that is in the past." 

"I don't." Newt said flatly, gripping his wand tighter, "And I imagine you can figure out why."

"Now, the obscurus was business," Grindelwald straightened up, taking away the heat Newt had grown comfortable with. He looked analytical, back to the expression Newt had seen him wear while he was Graves. And when he took away his case. "It was nothing personal, Darling."

"You made it fairly personal." Newt pushed himself off the wall, passively shoving past Grindelwald in the process and going to the window ceil that he left Pickett on. He was back to the urge of protecting his creatures, to make sure nothing happened to them ever again. He mumbled a quiet greeting to Pickett, and the bowtruckle stuck his tongue out at him, crossing his arms and jerking his head in the direction of where he left Grindelwald. 

"Yes, I know," Newt agrees sympathetically. Of course Pickett didn't want to be around Gellert, he was there the entire time when the man sentenced him to death. "That's the same evil man."

"Now, that's entirely unfair," Grindelwald had began, but Newt's dealt his fair share of hearing his own creatures whine at him, and if he's learned anything by spending more time with The Dark Lord, it's that he is almost exactly like a newborn Occamy. 

"No, it is fair." Newt cut in, turning to look at Gellert and crossed his arms, "You subdued Percival and took his place as Director," He started.

"Since when is he _Percival?"_ Gellert made a face of disgust.

"You basically fired all good Auror's, which includes my friend Tina," Newt lifted a brow.

"She got her job back." Gellert waved his hand dismissively.

"Then, in the process of trying to take advantage of Credence, ordered Tina and I to our deaths-" Newt caught Grindelwald wincing, "- and put my creatures in danger. So, excuse me if I find things incredibly personal."

The Dark Lord furrowed his eyebrows, clearly gauging what he should say. Newt waited patiently for a response, because he was more then interested about hearing if the man was going to insist that what he does is for the greater good, and how Newt should be happy with his success.

Finally, the thoughtful silence ended, and Grindelwald spoke, "I never intended to harm your beasts," Newt blinked slowly, "I don't see point in senseless killings for wonderful creatures such as those."

"Wonderful because they're useful to you?" He prompted, still slightly frustrated despite Grindelwald's words. 

Gellert smiled, "Because they're, in their own right, magnificent and need to be realized as such."

Newt blinked a few times, glancing at Pickett just to see what he thought about the situation before looking back to the man before him. He rubbed his arm and contemplated what else to say, because while he could easily say Gellert was lying, he's never heard about him or his followers harming beasts. 

 _Is he being honest?_ Newt bit the inside of his cheek.

"And I apologize immensely, Newton," Grindelwald was slowly approaching him, "for putting you through that mess. I didn't realize how important you would be to me then, but I do _now."_

"Important." Newt echoed, his doubt rising back up. He wasn't important. He's specifically told people numerous times that it was an accident that he ended up helping MACUSA, and he's been told plenty of times by his peers at Hogwarts that he couldn't do much better then a House Elf. He heard Pickett's _blrp_ of disgust when Grindelwald finally got to him, holding his arms gently and rubbing his thumbs in circles against him.

Newt would be lying entirely if he said that he didn't focus directly on the hands touching him instead of the noises coming from Pickett. 

"Important." Gellert repeated, "And... like all important things, Newton, they must be looked after."

"I don't need looking after." Newt looked him in the eye, but saw nothing except startling admiration. He tried stepping away from him, to shield back from the look because he certainly should not be receiving  _admiration_ at a time like this, by someone such as Grindelwald. Gellert's hands held him in place, however, and Newt recalled how soothing it had been to just be close to someone- to  _him._

 _Is that magic at it's best, or me in my worst?_ He asked himself.

"No, I don't believe you do." Gellert conceded, "But, let me do it anyway."

"I don't think the law would like that very much." Newt ducked his head away, staring at the overturned sofa.

He breathed in tightly when Grindelwald drew closer, now whispering in his ear, "There's another charming thing about you, Darling. You've never truly followed what the law says, have you?"

Newt closed his eyes, "Some, I think, are guidelines at best... medians for what wizards typically do."

"Then imagine what we do as an outlier." He could hear the smirk in Gellert's words, and Newt felt a thrumming of magic against him. It felt considerably warm again, and Newt was fighting the urge to lean forward into it. Now that he thought about it, he realized that this was a different warmth from what it felt like when he and Grindelwald were close to each other. It was spreading through his body, practically lulling him into falling asleep on his feet.

"You need to sleep now, Darling." Gellert's words felt distant, "We'll talk again soon, I promise."

"You're using that spell," Newt stated tiredly. Ah, that made much more sense now. That's why he was more exhausted. He leaned lazily into him, dizzily realizing that the man smelt very nice. He considered wording this to him, but decided against it. Sleepiness was creeping up on him, and he struggled against it for just a bit before sighing into Grindelwald's shoulder and giving in.


	6. Wasn't Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 12 days since i uploaded and i mean what type of bs y'know

Newt woke up feeling extremely satisfied. He felt warm, practically cocooned in his blanket, and curled up in his bed with a noticeable pressure on his face, just over his eyes. Newt didn't bother being worried about it, because he recognized by the flare of fur tickling his nose that it was Norris, his Niffler, laying over his face. He smiled to himself, raising a hand from his blanket cocoon to gently pet the fur of his Niffler. It must be considerably early if Norris was still asleep.

 _Why was Norris outside of the case?_ Newt asked himself, trying to remember what happened the night before, _Oh no... is my house completely wrecked? Niffler's aren't house friendly._

He slowly brought Norris off his face, instead tucking him close under his chin and hummed tiredly when Norris squirmed to press his face into his neck. Newt tried thinking back about the day before, recalling tiredly about the clan of demiguise he saved. 

 _I should go and check on them,_ He told himself, peaking open his eyes and blinked in surprise. There was a rose and a small, torn piece of parchment paper next to it. He wasn't sure what type of rose it was, or if it was a rose  _at all._ The flared, pink petals looked pinched together in the center, and he reached a hand to pull it close and give a tentative sniff. He recognized the smell, but he wasn't sure where he smelt it. Newt set the rose aside, reaching for the note and peaked at what was written on it.

_I convinced the menace to sleep. Your bowtruckle is enjoying his new home outside. Case is at foot of bed. - GG_

"GG...?" Newt yawned tiredly, turning the paper around.

_Please remember to eat breakfast._

"Who's writing me notes?" Newt asked aloud, wincing when Norris nipped his neck to quiet him down. He stifled a sigh and slowly sat up, watching his Niffler squeal and scramble to cuddle under a blanket. Who was here last night? 

He looked back over the note, quickly realizing that Pickett was  _outside._  

"Pickett!" He exclaimed, scrambling out of his bed and running out of the house at the fastest speed he could muster with his drowsy state. He stumbled as he got to his front yard, squinting in the darkness and looking around for a hint of some new "home" Pickett was in. What happened to his Bowtruckle? Is he okay? 

Newt walked around the house, touching his home's wall as he did so for some type of hint about where to go. He tripped a few times, stubbing his toes against stray rocks and hissing out quiet curses. When he caught the hint of a light just around the corner, directly in his back yard, he widened his eyes in awe at the dancing streaks of yellow against the grass. Newt slowly walked around the corner, jaw dropping when he saw what new  _home_ Pickett was gifted.

It was a beautiful. There was a large roof floating eight-to-nine feet above the ground, torches charmed to float beside it and flicker beautiful gold, red, and white coloured fire. Newt could see them licking the side of the roof, but the smooth, white wood refused to lit aflame. He knew quickly that it was controlled magic, protecting the wood from the flames. Newt trailed his eyes down, swallowing thickly at the sets of Wiggentrees inside. There was three in the formation of a triangle with rocks connecting each tree in a circle.

He held his breath and slowly approached, shaking with excitement, awe, and a hint of concern. Where was Pickett?

"Pickett?" He called, perking at the familiar chirp coming from the farthest tree in the triangle. He rushed forward, falling to his knees and perking excitedly as Pickett climbed across a branch to approach. He teared up at how excited Pickett looked, holding a hand out to welcome the Bowtruckle back onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy," His voice trembled, "How're you? You like it here?"

Pickett made a loud noise of approval and climbed up his arm, tucking himself into Newt's hair and continued on the blabber a long string of excited syllables. Newt paid attention as best as he could, standing up and approaching the Wiggentrees, brushing fingers across the delicate leaves. 

"Yes... it surely is beautiful." He agreed with his friend, blinking away the tears in his eyes. His heart felt like it was going to melt. Nobody, not even his brother, had done something so thoughtful for his creatures. He knew in the back of his mind that Grindelwald would ask of him for something, something he would have to refuse to give, but for now he allowed himself the few seconds to enjoy the beautiful, breathtaking gift.

 

Newt spent the rest of the night until dawn working on his book. It was a second volume, and he wasn't quiet sure where he was leading with it. He knew he wanted it to cover more creatures, but he considered also making it less of an encyclopedia and more of stories about what he's done. After all, while he worked at MACUSA, he needed to write everything he did down anyway. Why not use this as a learning experience for the entire wizarding community?

When dawn came, he had to set Pickett down on his desk and carry Norris into his case to lay him down in his nest of gold and silver. Newt ran his morning rounds, feeding his beasts and keeping his distance from a very irritated Nundu. 

"No idea what's up with him," He mumbled to himself as he watched Lance stomp his paws and circle his food. Perhaps he's getting antsy because his female Nundu, Felicity, is close to a rut. 

He'd check again later before he decided anything. Lance was probably just irritated that Newt didn't visit him last night like he usually does- creatures adapt to routine better than any human.

Newt charmed himself dry after he exited the shower, making a point to throw on a different coloured vest and coat just because the last one got worn and torn from his day of excitement. And, as he thought back on the Demiguise he saved, he thought proudly about how none of them were physically injured. Which means, he could release them back to their natural habitats in the East.

 _Hopefully I can get Mr. Graves to let me leave for a few weeks,_ Newt thought as flicked his wand to fix his bed.

"After I apologize, of course," He reminded himself, laying back on his mattress and sighed loudly.

He didn't even know if Mr. Graves would want to see him. What happens when he gets to his office, and ends up shooed away?

 _Then you accept that he's not ready to hear an apology,_ Newt told himself and hissed out a breath through clenched teeth.

He wished Theseus was available to talk. He wouldn't mind getting his bigger brother's input on the issue, especially since Theseus seemed to just instinctively know how to act in all types of situations. But, he's been yelled at enough in his life for unexpected calls and had learned to either let Theseus contact him first (which was once, if not at all, a year) or face the wrath of getting in between his work.

 _He's just so busy,_ Newton reminded himself, _He's got Leta. He's got the job. The Ministry relies on him._

He wished that he could rely on him too.

"Not important." He shook off the longing in his chest, instead sitting up and grabbing his case. He would go to Jacob's shop, pick up some pastries, and gift them to Graves while he apologized. If Graves would not accept his lunch offering, he would at least have some sweets. Newt picked Pickett off his desk and allowed him to tuck into is coat pocket before walking out of his room and into the living room and apparated to the alley just beside Jacob's shop.

Or, at least he tried to.

Newt blinked rapidly when his apparation didn't work properly. He glanced around, confusion flickering for just a second before he came to the conclusion that there were words set on his home. Likely to keep him from apparating out of it.

 _Grindelwald,_ He thought bitterly, storming out of his house with a quiet groan.

"For a Dark Lord," He grumbled, "the guy is less of a menace and more of an irrate."

Pickett chirped his agreeance, which brought a smile to Newt's face. 

"Glad you can agree."

When Newt stepped onto his porch, he tested the apparation once again. He felt the pull of it, and the weight against his shoulders as he stood in the dark alleyway.

_Oh good, the wards only go as far as inside my home._

He glanced around, just to make sure nobody was close by, and took his time walking into Jacob's shop. He kept his eyes low and body slouched, just to avoid being looked at by the muggle man. He still ached to know that Jacob remembered none of their adventures, and he knew it was best to simply cheer from the sidelines rather then get friendly with him all over again and face possible consequences of being penalized by MACUSA.

Newt bought three sweets, all different types of cookies. He was a little disappointed to not have Jacob checking him out, but when he saw the bright smile on his face as he painted a cupcake with pink frosting, he knew it was likely worth it. Jacob had a dream, and Newt felt like nothing in the world could make him happier than watching Jacob fulfill it.

Besides creating the safest place possible for creatures, but that was a long process still being organized.

He walked the rest of the way to MACUSA. People gave him odd glances, and perhaps it was because he was mumbling to Pickett his rehearsal apology and straining to hear his chirps of disapproval. Pickett was his greatest friend in situations like this- even if half the suggestions he gave were about as useful as leprechaun gold.

"Pickett, I have to say _I'm sorry_ at some point. That's how apologies go." He sighed quietly after the Bowtruckle gave the tenth chirp of distaste.

Pickett didn't seem to agree, because he tapped a branch finger into his collarbone and hid right back into his jacket.

"Entirely rude." He whispered. Pickett could be such a sour twig sometimes.

"Mister Scamander!" A voice entirely new greeted him the moment he walked into MACUSA. Newt had to glance around a few times for him to realize it was a jolly man walking towards him with a bounce in his step, looking ready to trip over his own feet at any given moment. Newt prayed it wasn't close to him.

"Um- yes...?" Newt pulled his case into his chest and offered a polite nod, "That's me."

The man's eyes glinted, "I recall seeing that mess of hair in the paper just a bit ago. Wouldn't have missed you for the world."

"Thats..." He fought to find the words, "Neat."

Newt kicked himself mentally.

"I've been told you have a habit of finding endangered creatures," The man ignored his awkward phrasing, instead motioning for him to follow- which he did, because he still wasn't sure who this man was. He walked like he was important, so he must be.

"A fortunate mistake." Newt answered when the silence dwindled too long.

"A fortunate mistake indeed." The man looked back at him, smile dazzling, "However troublesome it may be, I'm sure."

"There's nothing troublesome about it." He shook his head firmly, "Half of the creatures I save are completely from poachers and traffickers, rather than endangered."

"Poachers and traffickers..." Once again, the man trailed off and instead opened a door to an office. Newt glanced at the plate above the door before walking in.  _Director of Conference and Order._ Sounds like a big title, but he wasn't sure what it meant. Perhaps he could ask Percival. "... sounds rather _scary."_

"They're not." Newt assured, looking at the desk in the middle of the room and read the tag.

_Director Silverstream_

"Ah, with someone as inexperienced as you, I presume not."

Newt tensed up and looked back at Silverstream, narrowing his eyes and watched him walk across the room with the same smile on his face. He was starting to suspect that it was for show.

"Pardon me?" Newt prompted.

Silverstream rushed off his coat, looking to Newt sharply and tipped his head, "Pardon you of what, Mister Scamander? Interfering, perhaps?"

Newt's frowned and looked at the ground. He couldn't handle looking at the Director's face anymore. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Not unless you've found reason to be accused of."

He suddenly understood what _Conference and Order_ could possibly mean. This man must control some aspect of cases and how they're handled. He must know that Newt had gone to save those demiguise.

 _And if he does,_ Newt thought, _it doesn't matter, because I left no traces._

"I have a job to go to, Mr. Silverstream." Newt started off, trying to level his thoughts, "My higher ups don't take to late work."

"No, I imagine they don't." Silverstream sounded sweetly joyful, "Carry on, Newton. And, please, if you do feel the need to... council anything, do visit."

"It's Scamander." Newton corrected boldly, looking up and into Silverstream's eyes. It was common knowledge around MACUSA that he did not enjoy being called by his surname, and he was sure the Director knew this. Evidently, he did, because his eyes glinted darkly and his smile turned strained. Newt offered a quiet farewell, turning away and moving on straight to Percival's office. 

He's already tired of today, and it's only 8 AM.

"What'd you think of that guy?" He asked Pickett. 

Pickett responded with a long raspberry.

"That's fair." Newt agreed. He didn't like the man. He didn't like how fast he was interrogated, either. Did anybody else believed he was the one to interfere?

Hopefully President Picquery wouldn't come to him either. He knew he wouldn't be able to get a lie past her.

 _I just need to relocate the Demiguise,_ He told himself, _and then they can do whatever they please to me._

But, he needed to focus on Percival before he could attempt to do that. Getting things back to normal with him would help smoothen the way for him leaving to release the Demiguise, and that's where Newt wanted to be, as soon as possible. He directed himself past a cluster of aurors and mentally prepared himself for his apology. 

As long as he knows what to say, it would all be fine.

Newt knocked on Percival's office door, frowning in concern when it didn't swing open as it had done before. Perhaps Percival wasn't inside, or maybe he simply wasn't taking office visitors. He should have checked in with Tina-

"Are you going to stand out there or walk in?"

Newt swallowed thickly. Percival did not sound happy. He had a growl in his voice that surely told Newt he spent the better of his night working rather then sleeping.

 _I would have done the same if Grindelwald hadn't been around,_ he told himself as he cautiously opened the door and walked in, _so I can't reprimand Graves for it. He's an adult._

"Sorry, sir," Newt said awkwardly, shutting the door and glanced around. There were no quills roaming, no papers flying. Percival's face was angled down to a piece of paperwork, and beside the desk was a large stack that reminded Newt of his book's rough draft. When he looked up, Newt could still see his frown lines despite the shocked expression he took up.

"Newton."

Percival set down his quill and straightened his back, looking like he was at a lost for words. Newt figured as much- he probably expected Newt to be at home, just like he always was when he wasn't down to work. 

Perhaps he should have stayed home.

"Hello, Mr. Graves," Newt traced his eyes across Percival's desk before focusing over his shoulder. He would pretend to hold eye contact.

"Newt, you don't have work today."

"Well, that must be a mixup on my calendar," He joked weakly, "actually, I would like to apologize for yesterday."

Percival's face set. He looked like he might be sick.

"I got caught up in something," Newt carefully danced around saying anything about the Demiguise, "and I didn't-"

 _"You_ got caught up in something?" 

Newt blinked a few times. He didn't expect Percival to interrupt him, didn't anticipate it when he practiced with Pickett. He shifted on his feet awkwardly, trying to understand what Percy was asking while he stood from his desk and moved to place himself in front of it. 

"Yes..." He settled for awkwardly.

 _"Mercy Lewis,"_ Percival raised a hand to comb through his hair.

"I know it was rude of me, I thought I'd be back in time," Newt hurried to say, "I thought, maybe I could make it up-"

"You have nothing to make up," Percy shook his head, looking back to Newt with a smile that completely threw him in for a loop. Why was he smiling? Did Percy know something he didn't? Perhaps he was trying to lessen the awkwardness. Was it awkward?

"I... dont...?" Newt's voice felt quiet, even to him.

"No, Newt, you don't." Percival shook his head, "I did the same exact thing yesterday. I was called in to introduce a new Director to the President, and then some crazy business happened with this target we were watching. There were traffickers beside there, you see," He sighed and leaned against his desk, "We were going to handle the target first and _then_ the smugglers, but something riled the smugglers up and now we have this huge storm on our hands."

Newt would say he's sorry, but he isn't. He doesn't regret any of his actions yesterday, and hopefully it would teach MACUSA a lesson on priorities.

"So we both missed it?" Newt asked cautiously, just to make sure he understood.

Graves smile brightened, "Absolutely."

"That means I got these for you, for nothing." Newt joked lightly, looking down at the bag of treats he had bought.

"Well, not necessarily. How about you sit in here for a bit, help me relax, and then I'll let you go back home."

Newt had no qualms with that. He strolled forward, setting his case beside a chair and sat down while Percival dragged a chair closer to Newt. Perhaps he was tired of sitting in that desk chair. Newt hated sitting in one place for too long, so he could relate.

"So, what did you get caught up in doing?" Graves asked as he took a cupcake Newt offered and eyed it curiously. 

Newt wondered for a second if Percival had ever tried a cupcake in his life. The man didn't seem the type to indulge in sweets. In fact, he acted a lot like his brother, Theseus. Theseus would have tossed the cupcake aside with distain and reminded Newt that they _weren't children anymore_ and that he should _learn how to grow up._

As much as he loved Theseus, he hoped Percival wasn't like him.

"I needed to find food for my beasts, one thing led to another, and Norris got into some more trouble." It was only _half_ a lie. Hardly there.

"That Niffler is notorious for trouble." Percival tipped his head at Newt, "Perhaps you need a new case. Containment is important when you're you, Newt."

"Yes... yes, I suppose it is..." Newt looked down, biting into his own cupcake and silently cursed Jacob for the surprise of filling inside it. He carefully maneuvered the cupcake so that it wouldn't leak out and make a mess of his clothes, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he watched the chocolate filling shift against the cake bordering it.

Percival laughed from beside him. It was startling, hearing it so loudly and unlike any other laugh he's heard before. It made Newt look away from his cupcake and flush darkly at the amused stare Percy was giving him.

"W-what?" Newt asked, wondering horribly if he had already made a mess of himself. He didn't care for being laughed at.

"You've... here," Percival raised his hand, and Newt had the urge to duck away from it out of embarrassment, but instead forced himself to stay still and have him brush off a glob of frosting from his nose.

He's _never_ been more embarrassed.

"Oh." Newt rubbed his nose, just to make sure all the frosting was off. He sneaked a shy glance at Percy, face burning far more than he could handle when he realized Percival had _licked_ the frosting off his fingers.

He blinked owlishly, opening his mouth to say something, but couldn't. He didn't know how to respond to the situation, was too embarrassed to have put Percival in that position, and he wanted to crawl into his case and hide in the Heliopath exhibit. 

Percival smiled, looking smug as he said, "Just a bit of frosting."

"Thanks..." Newt said quietly.

He was too nervous to look away. Too uncomfortable to really add anything either. Percival was glancing around his face, looking lost in something, and Newt really wished for someone to burst into the room just to have his stare off of him. It was, surprisingly, more awkward to have Percival's stare on him rather than Grindelwald's.

Maybe it's because he expected to see something hidden in Percival's eyes, because Grindelwald wore his face. He hoped that was it, and not because he simply wasn't comfortable with the situation anymore.

"Newt, I was wondering," Percival broke him out of his thoughts, "I know you have a hard time around crowds..." 

"Crowds aren't my favourite." Newt agreed. It was still a fear of his to publicly speak, even after announcing his book to so many groups of all ages. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ was a success because of it though, so he bared it. Hopefully Percival wouldn't ask him to do public speaking.

"There's a formal dance happening later next week," Percival's gaze softened, and Newt turned terrified. 

_Don't do it._

"And I was wondering..."

Suddenly, there was a painful reminder about Leta, her face when he rejected her because he knew Theseus loved her _too._

"If you would go with me."

Newt ducked his head, trying to fix the tightness in his lungs. Percival was nice enough to give him the time to collect himself, eating his own cupcake as he waited. Newt closed his eyes and took a slow breath.

"Percival... I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Percy asked, scooting in closer and matching Newt's quietness.

"I have creatures," His voice shook, "they need me."

He could feel Percival's breath against his cheek, and he was quickly reminded about Grindelwald and how warm it felt to have him so close. He tried to search for that warmth from Percy, but could only feel his own nervousness.

"Even just for an hour," Percy's voice was too gentle, "it would make the dance that much more interesting. The Ministry of Magic is hosting it,"

"Well, now I really can't go," Newt laugh sounded strained to his own ears. He couldn't imagine what Theseus would do if he saw him with Percival at a dance.

He startled when a hand rested on his own, opening his eyes and and looked at Percy apprehensively.

Percival looked confident, still terribly gentle though as he said, "I promise, it will be fine."

"My creatures," Newt tried again.

"Just an hour." 

"I- I can't." 

"Yes, of course you can," Percival tilted his head, "I'll make sure it's everything for you, Newt."

Newt didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to go. He knows he won't enjoy himself, he knows that even if Percival had somehow made it _'everything'_ for him, it would take a lot. And Newt was growing steadily sure that Percival just didn't have that.

He recalled how not too long ago Percy told him to work on containing his creatures, and couldn't help but relate that to how Grindelwald gave Pickett a new home out in the open, _free._

"I can't." He said again, trying to sound firm. He's made his decision.

"Why?" Percy frowned, "What's stopping you?"

"I have a... another, already." Newt explained, cheeks flushing at the lie, "He wouldn't... wouldn't approve of me going with someone else."

Percival pulled away from him in that instant, letting go of his hand and blinked slowly. "The muggle?"

"What?" His eyes rounded at the absurdity of the assumption, "No! That's- no. Another wizard." He wouldn't dare put Jacob under MACUSA's radar again, let alone betray Queenie. Besides, dating a muggle was still against the law in America.

 _Hogwash,_ Newt glowered mentally.

"Who is he?" Percy seemed like he was straining to make casual of the conversation, a look in his eyes that Newt couldn't place.

"Um- nobody you would know, he's not from around here, I met him a while back and... we just started..." He looked down. He's not very good at lying, he feels like he's going to fumble everything up.

"I see. Well, perhaps you should bring him to the dance." Percival's voice was final, and that sent a sharp jolt of fear down Newt's spine. He wanted him to bring his fake lover to a dance.

 _Where am I going to find a foreign wizard in that little time?_ Newt thought.

"Percy-" "I have a lot of work to get through, if you don't mind,"

Newt opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded. "Right. I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Graves."

He left the bag with the last cupcake on Percival's desk and took up his case. Newt left the office promptly, offering a small "Goodbye" before ditching and heading to leave the MACUSA building. Not only did he feel nervous and upset, he was scared. Percival was going to see that he lied, that he didn't have a date to the dance, let alone a date at all. He was going to be furious with him, and their work relationship would surely suffer because of it. 

 _The Demiguise,_ Newt thought with such a wave of concern, _how am I going to get time off to leave if Percival is angry with me?_

Why couldn't he feel the warmth next to Percival as he had with Grindelwald? Why couldn't he touch Percival's magic? Why did Newt continue to compare Percy to Grindelwald, when he knew distinctively that they were not the same person? There was no connection between them, and yet, Newt still compared the warmth he felt next to Gellert, and the way Percival had condemned him on his control of creatures.

It would be easier to tell Percival _yes_ if he was more like-

"Newt."

Newton broke away from his thoughts, looking over his shoulder at the distressed face of Queenie. Her eyes were round with shock, lips pulled into a tight frown, and her forehead had stress lines. He was about to ask her if something happened to Jacob or Tina, but she spoke first. She always spoke first.

"I heard you the entire time you were here."

Newt's face paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	7. Best Left to the Crows

Newt had the feeling of water in his ears. He gnawed his bottom lip as he followed Queenie to...  _somewhere._ He didn't hear if she said where they were heading. He didn't even know if she said anything since she made it known that she heard him. Newt wasn't sure if he was in trouble, or if she was concerned. He, at first, believed she was upset over him rejecting Percival, but there was the realization just a half a second later that she's heard him think everything about Gellert. 

Newt supposed he would have been caught at some point. This was just the first time he's really taken the time to think about Grindelwald since he's started visiting.

"Visiting." Queenie echoed, catching him off guard.

"For lack of a better term." Newt supplied, feeling the same overwhelming urge to hide himself in his case. He wanted to flee the situation, but he knew Queenie was a trustworthy friend, and he used that knowledge to help ease his apprehension.

"Newt," Queenie opened an office door- _her_ office door. Newt walked in without thinking, "you should have told us. Told Percival, _at least."_

"It wouldn't have helped anybody." Newt shook his head and turned to face Queenie, watching her as she closed the door behind herself.

"You don't know that."

"I know from experience-" 

"You've only fought him _once."_ Queenie faced him.

"-with poachers, that predictability is false. They like to establish false schedules, just to lure in the unsuspecting beast or savior. Grindelwald is smarter than the average Occamy poacher." He finished, deciding not to get too frustrated with Queenie for interrupting. She's concerned.

He's concerned too.

_What's going to happen to those Demiguise?_

"They'll be fine, Newt," Queenie's eyes were full of, what Newt read as, a mother's fear, "you protect creatures better than anything I've heard. But you need to worry about yourself for once."

"Grindelwald said something similar." He confessed, remembering the note left on his bed. _Please remember to eat breakfast._

 _Oops,_ he thought, _I forgot to eat something. It doesn't matter, I suppose... He'll forgive me._

"Newton."

Newt drew his eyes up from the floor, scanning Queenie's face. She looked even more startled, and he figured that was absolutely alright, because he's gone from being extensively frightful of the man to mildly inconvenienced with him. He sat on the floor, pushing his back against Queenie's desk and brought his case into his lap. Setting his chin on top of the case, he thought about the appropriate start of an explanation.

"It started two days ago... which means it hasn't been happening for a while, if that makes you feel any better." Newt said, glancing at Queenie as she sat beside him.

"That... does make me feel slightly better. But you should have told us." She tucked her hair behind her ear, frowning to herself.

"... I'm sorry." He meant it. He wondered if Queenie was concerned about Jacob, that Percival had suspected he and Newt had something going on.

"Honey, I'm worried about you." Her eyes found his, "Grindelwald is not a trustworthy man. He's not being nice to you out of good will. He's certainly not- not... courting you because he-"

Newt coughed harshly, choking on his own breath. He swallowed the frog in his throat, blinking incredulously.

 _Courting._ Who said anything about courting?! Nobody, absolutely nobody. He didn't say it. Grindelwald surely didn't. 

"Oh, Newt, being oblivious is only cute if it's not to a fault." Queenie shook her head, looking fondly frustrated.

"Queenie, I mean it, nobody's courting anybody." Newt hid his face into his case, just to hide his own frustration. How many times does he need to insist these things through out his life? No, nobody's interested in him. Nobody wants to be with him. He's quite sure of this, and he's come to terms with it.

 _Besides,_ He thought, _I love my creatures and have too much time for them to spare for a relationship._

"He's here for something else." He looked up from his case, "Possibly Credence... but, I hope it _isn't_ Credence."

"... Yes, I hope so too, Honey." Queenie sounded sad, but Newt decided not to pry. He hugged his case closer, contemplating what he could do next. What he  _should_ do next. Everything felt tight in his chest, like he felt while baiting Gnarlak with Pickett.

"I don't know what to do." He said finally, "And I suppose that's... that's just how it's going to be until I get something _more_ out of Grindelwald."

There was a sharp jerk in the corner of his vision and Newt felt his arm being squeezed with a vice grip. He looked at Queenie in surprise, setting his jaw at the terrified look on her face.

"No, Newt. You can't. Tell your brother what's happening- _I know it's hard to talk to him-_ but tell him. Stay with us. Be safe, Newt. I will not- _cannot-_ allow you to do this to yourself." Her lip was trembling, and Newt felt awful for making Queenie so emotional. He set his case aside and scooted closer to hug her, squeezing tightly to keep her close. 

"Queenie," He mumbled, trying to find the words. What could he say?

"Tell me you'll stay at our place. Use our fireplace to talk to your brother. Please, Newton."

Newt truthfully had no choice but to nod and whisper that he  _promised_ not to go home tonight. He'd stay with them, just to make her feel better. And talking to his brother surely wouldn't be easy, but he'd do it. 

"Is everything alright, Queenie? Are _you_ alright?" He whispered, trying to understand exactly why she was feeling so strongly about this. About him.

"Oh, j-" She sniffled, "just feeling lonely, Darling." She pulled back from his chest, rubbing her eyes, "Jacob's... Jacob's everything, and all I wish is..."

"I get it." Newt whispered, reminded vaguely of Leta, "And you'll get to be with him. I'll bug Percival with every creature I've got until he signs the bill."

Queenie's eyes watered and she threw her arms around his neck, "You're amazing, Newton. Don't forget it, please."

 

He spent the day with Queenie after their talk, helping her with permits by sorting them on importance ("Students first, right?" "Actually, it's officials first." _"Hogwash!"_ ) because he was technically off work for the day, anyway. Besides, he promised not to go home, and there was no way he would be able to waste a day being spontaneous. He simply couldn't.

Additionally, he was avoiding Percival or anybody else, just incase he was questioned again about his ties to the trafficker scandal. On their way out, Newt voiced this concern to Queenie.

"I knew from the moment you stepped into that file office, you'd find it." Queenie had said hushly, holding onto Newt's arm as they walked, "You have a speciality for finding things."

Newt smiled, "Hufflepuffs are great finders."

"Hufflepuffs. What a ridiculous name." Queenie's eyes lit up, and Newt knew that she was teasing.

"What were you again? Pudgy?"

 _"Pukwudgie!"_  

The banter hadn't lasted long. On their way, they had to pass the new Director's office, and Newt had the instinct that he was going to be approached with trouble again. When had Queenie stilled at his side, he'd known she expected the same. And they were correct.

"Mister Scamander!" Director Silverstream was on them in a second, standing in front of them and bouncing on his heels. 

Newt scowled inwardly at the smile on his face, thinking a little unruly about the man until Queenie lightly hit his chest.

"Hello, Director." He said, trying to convey politeness into the conversation.

"Ah, Miss Goldstein." The Director's eyes gleamed, and Newt almost pulled Queenie closer just to shield her from it. He could see the gears turning in his head, and he knew it was nothing good about either of them. "It's wonderful to see you've chosen a wizard this time."

"Do you have anything you want, Mister Silverstream?" Queenie cut in, pinching Newt's arm. She undoubtedly heard the layers of curses Newt wanted to spit out. 

 _As if anybody but Jacob could be perfect for her!_ Newt thought.

"Just curious as to if Mister Scamander would enjoy my company for a meager moment. I would like to see if he has anything to council."

 _Council means 'admit you interfered with the case',_ He thought, just to give Queenie some type of grasp on what was happening since he knew she was reading his mind anyway.

"Well, Newton is right here, Mister Silverstream." Queenie glanced at Newt before looking back at the Director. She didn't seem pleased with his intentions, or how he talked like Newt wasn't there.

"So, what do you say about it, _Newton?"_ Newt cringed inwardly at the emphasis of his name. The Director must know how much it gets under his skin to imply that he and Queenie were anything more than friends. The man's smile was triumphant.

 _This is an intimidation tactic,_ He realized, sizing Silverstream up and squaring his shoulders. _It isn't a show of power, just a show of dominance._

"Mister Silverstream," Newt leveled his voice, staring over the Director's shoulder to avoid eye contact, "are you aware of the territorial rituals between two Basilisks?"

The Director blinked incredulously, shoulders dropping in his confusion. He furrowed his bushy eyebrows, lips pulling down in a thin line. 

"The two males like to coil around each other and see who bites the other's neck first after completing the coil. Whoever bites first gets to inject their venom to kill the other." Newt forced himself to make eye contact, offering a smile.

"What does this have to do with counciling, Mister Scamander?" Silverstream asked, but the glint in his eyes told Newt that he already knew.

It was truly a perfect set up, "My patronus is a Basilisk." 

Newt had left with a grin on his face from the angered Director. The threat was not unnoticed and if he told anybody about it, Newt could simply shrug it off and say he was making conversation. Queenie found it less amusing, saying something about how the Director's mind was blank the entire time they spoke. 

"Maybe it's because he can't create a coherent thought." Newt had whispered as they left MACUSA.

 _"Oh, Newt."_ Queenie sighed before perking up suddenly and looking at him with a fond smirk, "Your Patronus isn't a Basilisk."

"He doesn't know that..." He mumbled, a small smile on his face when Queenie laughed.

By the time Newt got to Queenie and Tina's apartment, he felt sick and too full of energy. He was proud of himself for standing up against the man, but at the same time, he now had to make a call with his brother. He ate with Tina and Queenie first, talking quietly with them about their week. Tina had a fun story about being on the field, something that made Newt break into smiles every so often.

"Criminals are getting stupider." Tina scoffed, "Hiding behind a pole... he didn't even use a spell to conceal himself!"

"Well, if I'm being honest, I've done the same thing." Newt picked at the morsels of food on his plate, rehearsing to himself what he was going to say to his brother.

_Hey Thee, I'm being forced to make this call, so, don't be mad... Anyway Grindelwald made me supper yesterday._

"I don't doubt you'd do something like that." Tina laughed.

_Hi Thes', I'll be fast, Grindelwald made me a wonderful Bowtruckle exhibit behind my house and I really like it._

"I think you're just that good of an Auror," Newt said, "you're super sharp."

_Theseus, I've been visited by Grindelwald twice and each time he forced me to sleep... on time._

"Newt," Queenie's voice was gentle compared to the thoughts in his head, "would you like to call him now?"

_Thee, don't be upset, but Grindelwald has been visiting for the past few days and he didn't put his cup on the coaster._

"Yeah, I would." Newt sighed, deciding that creating a script wasn't going to help him any. Theseus would end up controlling the conversation anyway, and he just needs to be assertive. 

Queenie and Tina lead him to their fireplace, offering small words of encouragement (Tina's being a little more aggressive) before leaving. He took just a few seconds for himself before starting the call, hyping himself up by telling himself that after he told Theseus about this, it would be over, and he would be fine. Theseus would help him, because even though he's incredibly busy, Theseus is still his older brother and they still love each other.

 _It's all just tough love,_ He told himself.

"Theseus?" Newt asked when the call went through, fiddling with his hands, "Can you take this call?"

The fire crackled and hissed, and his brother's face formed amongst the ash and coal. Theseus's brows were knit together, but his frown wasn't tight, which was a good sign. Newt's shoulders relaxed.

"Newt, what is it?" Theseus's voice sounded gruff.

"Hi, Thee." Newt suddenly wanted to talk to him about his day, to catch up about the months that they haven't talked to each other. Was Theseus busy? Did he go on any vacations? How was Leta?

"Newt, It's _late,_ what is it?"

"I- Well, I'm in just a tiny bit of trouble," Newt sat back on his legs.

"You're always in trouble." Theseus didn't look amused.

"That's fair," He agreed, "but this time it's kinda like _smuggling Thestrals into Hogwarts_ trouble."

Theseus rolled his eyes, "Can't you go to Percival?"

"I'd _like_ to but-"

 _"Merlin,_ Artemis,-" Newt flinched, "-what's the point of working at MACUSA if you still come to me with legal issues? You're surrounded by Aurors! Ask one of them."

"But this is a sensitive topic around MACUSA," Newt insisted, "I'm getting visited by-"

"Newt, please, just tell Percival. He's a great Auror, he's one person that talks fondly about you, _please."_

"Thee, I promise you, I can't. I need your help this time."

"You need my help every time!" Theseus shook his head, causing the coal in the fireplace to tumble aside, "The only time you haven't asked for help was during the war and when you got in the way with MACUSA and Grindelwald."

Newt opened his mouth to just flat out say  _Yeah, well, it's happening again!_ but something stopped him. His stomach twisted as he thought back to Grindelwald, how close they were the night before. It was addictively warm, and Gellert said something to him.

_I've come to learn that the label of family means nothing._

_Sounds lonely._

_Only if you imagine it to be._

Newton didn't feel lonely. He had Tina, Queenie, Pickett, Dougal, and so many others. He hasn't talked to Theseus for months, and they interact like this every time. He clenched his fingers, breathing in slowly and nodded.

"Right. I'll talk to Mr. Graves."

Theseus seemed relieved, "Finally, you listen to reason. Is that all you called me for?"

"It is." Newt nodded, "I'll let you go now, Thee."

"Goodnight, Newton." Theseus's face was gone from the fireplace before he could reply. 

Newt sat back, frowning to himself. He wasn't going to tell Percival anything, he simply couldn't. MACUSA is still extremely sensitive about the topic, and he's sure Director Silverstream would have him thrown in jail for treason on harboring a fugitive. He stifled a deep sigh, wondering if Grindelwald was in his home right now, waiting for Newt to come back.

What would they talk about? Probably about how Newt didn't eat breakfast. He could imagine the banter that would ensue.

 _You think yourself above breakfast? Absurd. And I thought_ I _was crazy._

 _You are,_ Newt imagined himself saying.

Perhaps he's the crazy one. He's the guy sitting at his friend's apartment thinking about what conversation he'd be having with the worlds most wanted wizard. _He's_ the guy taking the man's advice. Family, in a wicked sense, truly doesn't mean a thing. It's the relationships developed with a person, and right now Newt felt sick to realize that he's had a more consistent relationship with Grindelwald than he has his own brother.


	8. A Date with the Moon [Pt. 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being shorter than usual  
> you'll get a sweet n lovely chapter next that's sure to be longer

Newt didn't sleep that night. Instead, he spent his time enjoying the company of his creatures and making sure their nests were comfortable. He added a few golden coins to his Niffler's nest, enjoyed a lovely banter between the bowtruckles and himsef, and eased his Nundu Lance's anxiety. He concluded that it wasn't his female Nundu's heat making him nervous, but the lack of attention he was receiving. He spent extra time rubbing over Lance's spiked stomach, checking up on his asthma, and playing a few rounds of tag.

He was confident to state that there was no other feeling like playing tag with a full grown Nundu lion. While big and ferocious creatures, Lance was slower and instead trotted rather than dashed. Despite Lance's asthma, Newt made sure to give him plenty of room to pounce and climb like every Nundu needed. It helped to keep him exercised too; climbing over hay barrels, crawling under overgrown roots, and hiding behind broken tree stumps. 

Newt loved these moments with his creatures. He loved spending all of his time with them, catering to them, and in return watching them grow healthy. He held a slight grudge against Grindelwald for stripping this time from him, but he knew that had he not got the few days of rest because of the Dark Lord, there would be no way he'd be able to withstand a powerful swipe from Lance's sheathed paw. 

When dawn finally came, Newt had cleaned himself and wore something a lot more comfortable than his coal jacket and tight vest. He went for a lose, clean jacket with finer red stitching on the sleeves that resembled a Whomping Willow. He had asked for the jacket to be made a few years after the war, wanting to commemorate the memory of almost getting smashed during his first year at Hogwarts.

 _It would be a true shame if I found a way to forget,_ He thought.

Newton had thrown on some darker slacks and tightened his school scarf around his neck. He knew how chilly the mornings were in New York, and he's been scolded enough by his mother to know better than to leave without a scarf. 

He climbed out of his case, tucking Pickett into his coat safely once he stood completely in Tina and Queenie's spare room before locking his case and taking it with him out the door. He wanted to go out early and buy some food for his creatures. Not that he was running low, but the activity would help wake his mind from a full night of play with a Nundu. 

Truly, he should be a tad bit remorseful that he kept Lance up the entire night, but with the way the Nundu's eyes gleamed with joy when he bounded... it was hard to feel any type of guilt.

He flicked his wand to transfigure a piece of parchment paper, quickly writing down a brief note on where he was going. Tina was no doubt already at work, and he was sure Queenie was still asleep, so the younger sister would wake to know where he went.

_Buying food for creatures, be back around noon._

_\- Newt. Sc._

And he was off.

* * *

 

When the cold air blew against his face, Newt hurried to tuck his nose under the scarf and use his case as somewhat of a shield against the wind on his feet. He could cast a few warming spells, but what was the point when all you needed to do was walk a few blocks and get inside a building? Tina and Queenie were fortunate enough to book a place close to the wizarding side of New York, so he'd be in a warm building soon enough.

As Newt walked, he took special note of how quiet the town was in the morning. It was peaceful, and he was a little upset with himself for not realizing this before. He found this type of silence blissful. It was so unlike the silence he endured during heated discussions of MACUSA meetings or family reunions, so full of tension. This silence had the warm, welcoming atmosphere of a home. 

He missed his home.

Of course, it isn't much of a home, per-say, but he still felt at ease there. While there was nothing in that house that gave away any specific interest of his, he did enjoy being able to let Norris, his Niffler, run around freely without the fear of him breaking a vase or a family portrait. It was dull, but he found it extravagant. 

 _Beauty in the small things,_ Newt reminded himself. There was beauty everywhere. The cold of the air reminded him of the fond memories of winter at Hogwarts, the rub of his worn-out scarf was pleasant against his skin, and the tightening hold around his arm was grounding- Newt blinked a few times, pulling his scarf off from over his face and snapped his head to the side to see who in Merlin's name was holding onto his arm.

It was a tall gentlemen, short, graying blonde hair. He was handsome, but Newt couldn't recognize a thing about him. His eyes were a startling green that reminded him far too much of his brother. The way they stared at him was familiar, as though it was...

"You truly are smarter than the average Auror." The man beamed.

"G... I'm sorry, you have the wrong person," Newt said, stopping in his tracks. He was not going to incriminate himself by asking if this man was Grindelwald. That's preposterous and improbable. No man would try a failing trick twice-

"Oh come now, it wasn't _that_ bad of a mess up! I fooled the entirety of America before you came along... not that I regret you coming along, of course." 

"What are you doing here?" Newt hissed quietly, pulling away in a quick jerk and held his case protectively.

The man- Grindelwald- smirked fondly, "It just so happens I'm going out for breakfast. You can imagine my surprise when I find a pretty red head heading the same direction!" He gave a courteous bow, offering his hand with the dramatics of a bachelor. 

Newt wanted to scream at him.

"You're insane!" He snapped, having half a mind to storm off to Tina's office, "Who's body did you steal _now?"_

"A nobody, Darling." Grindelwald stood straight, "An early trafficker of creatures. Found none on him, though."

Newt perked at the news, the tension in his chest easing out just slightly. "Where is he now?" The man needs to be promptly arrested.

 _And, if Graves will let me, interrogated,_ He added silently.

Getting information out of traffickers was usually a sticky business for Newt. Not that he was unnecessarily violent, he just tend to let the creatures that were locked up do as they would please now that they were free. He believed in fairness, and it's surely not fair to be cracked by a whip and not serve it back to the whip-holder. Besides, creatures were typically docile and tender beings. Most of them never did anything.

There was a growing grin on Gellert's face and Newt remembered quickly that he was a skilled legilimens.

 _"Get that smug look off your face."_  He hissed shortly, glancing around just to make sure nobody was around for their conversation. Perhaps it was sleep deprivation, perhaps it was just because he's grown entirely too used to Grindelwald's antics far too fast, but he poked the man in the chest and stepped up to him, "You're not going to bother me anymore. I can get into serious trouble."

"What happened to being the outlier?" Grindelwald's face went into one of faux hurt.

"I ignore 'em." He suddenly hated the body Grindelwald had chosen for himself. He had to stand on his toes a bit, trying to match the man's new height. 

Gellert's eyes lit up, "Now that, My Dearest, is a flat out lie."

"How would you know?" Newt challenged, still feeling entirely too bold for the situation, "I could be as dangerous as you, for all _you_ know."

"That's a sweet thought," Grindelwald tipped his head down, brushing their noses together, "but there's something undeniably considerate in you that I lack."

 _Brains._ Newt thought.

"Now, that's just mean."

_A free criminal record._

"Another lie."

_I don't lie._

"Do you want me to say it again?" 

"This is ridiculous!" Newt threw his hands up, turning away from Grindelwald and fought the urge to huff in frustration. Was this what Theseus felt whenever he talked to him? No wonder he's tired of dealing with a younger brother.

"Look," He turned back to face Grindelwald, ignoring the fond look that he glowed, "I get it, you're... you. But I- I work at MACUSA. I _am_ going to get in trouble."

Gellert seemed to ponder for a split second, but his face set once again and he offered a smile that would have been charming had it been on his original face. "Come to breakfast with me."

"Did you hear a word I said?" Newt's face dropped.

"I heard the cries of a sleep deprived, breakfast-hallow child. Come," He held a hand out, no theatrics involved. Newt hesitated for a long while, eyeing the hand and back at him. This felt too fast. Felt too casual for an encounter between them.

"That's because I want this to be as unformal and comfortable for you as possible." Grindelwald's smile seemed strained, "Just breakfast. You owe me it, anyhow."

"I do?" He asked, blinking dumbly.

"Remember that note? I checked your house yesterday, not a hint of food. Shame. You think yourself above breakfast?" Gellert grinned, "Absurd."

Newt felt like the whole world just got lighter around him

He glanced around again, then looked down at Grindelwald's still outstretched hand. His head was telling him to turn back around and go to Queenie's, but his body was always stronger than his mind, and he reached for the hand. Just as he remembered it from a night ago, the warmth of his fingers were still just as pleasing. Newt thought he could feel a thrumming of magic between them, but he decided to relax into it instead of concern over it. 

"Just breakfast." He whispered.

"I do hope a little conversation will be involved." Gellert's voice, to Newt's complete irritation, did not falter in it's volume. It was as if he enjoyed the idea of being conspicuous.

He huffed instead of answering. Taking the time to cover his face back up with his scarf, he took advantage of the thrumming warmth of magic coming from Grindelwald and soaked in it. He silently wished for it to come across his whole body, just to chase away the cold seeping into the other side of his body farthest from Gellert's arm.

If Grindelwald could feel his magic mingling with Newt's, he made no comment of it through their entire time of walk. Newt was tempted to ask him about what he did yesterday and how he dealt with not seeing him come home. There was a curiosity in him that wanted to be acknowledged and sated, but Newt wasn't sure if he was prepared for the answer. What if he comes to learn that he somehow put the entire kitchen aflame? Or shrunk his home? Although, Newt was curious about one specific thing and he figured it wasn't a dangerous topic to breach.

"You forced me to sleep," He started off, but faltered. That was an awkward way to begin the topic. "The other night, I mean. Uh, the second time."

"If I don't, who will?" Gellert asked, and Newt genuinely believed that he meant it.

"I'm a full grown man, just to let you know," He squeezed Grindelwald's hand tightly, just to emphasis his point, "and that's not what I wanted to be the focus of, I was going to continue and say that I woke up early that day."

If Gellert was in any pain from Newt's grip, he didn't show it. He did tighten his own hold, however, and manage to draw Newt closer when they passed a group of wizards. Finally, he responded to his statement with a quiet, "That's a good sign."

"And I saw..." Newt trailed off, simply hoping that Grindelwald would understand what he wanted to say.Newt snuck a glance upward, noting the calmness in Grindelwald's face. It was a tad unnerving, to see him like this. _Normal._

"When I subdued the wizard you see me as, he had some home trees in his inventory. I knew you'd make better use of them than I would, so I set them out behind your house and placed your Bowtruckle in one. He didn't seem to mind." He spoke as though it was nothing, but Newt wasn't sure it was nothing.

"What else did he have?" He dared to ask.

Grindelwald's eyes found his, and his face pulled tightly into one of disgust, "Nothing you need to hear about."

Newt decided he would rather not know. 

"Where are we heading to eat?" He asked, turning away and watching their feet. "Just so I have an idea of how much I need to rush around to get my own chores done. We aren't all on a free schedule."

"No, I suppose most out there aren't virtuous enough to be criminals on the run." There was a serious edge to Gellert's voice and Newt laughed. He was glad the scarf was there to hide his smile, but it certainly did nothing for his laugh. He kept his face pointed to the ground, because he could feel the man's stare and he did not want to reciprocate it out of his own sheer embarrassment.

"No, I suppose not." He agreed quietly, still grinning despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt thinkin Grindelwald was joking when he wasn't skdbsbkfds


	9. A Date with the Moon [Pt. 2]

The warmth between Newt and Grindelwald was seemingly replenished once they came into the wizard restaurant. Newt could feel his magic reaching out into the wonderful feeling, eagerly coiling around it and drawing it _\- him-_ closer. Something about the warmth was exceedingly comforting, and he wondered why he was the only one being affected by it. At least, he assumed he was being the only one affected by it. Grindelwald gave nothing away about the warmth; not drawing him closer to greedily bathe in it or put space between them to recollect himself.

 _Or perhaps he's better at hiding it than I am,_ He pondered, trying not to feel embarrassed and ashamed that he was still gripping Gellert's hand. It wasn't as though anybody knew he was holding _Gellert Grindelwald's_ hand, but the fact that he knew about it made it feel like a scandalous secret. He wasn't sure he was fond of scandals.

It helped that Grindelwald lead them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant, but Newt realized how reluctant he was to let go of his hand once they had to sit across from each other. He was concerned the warmth would leave, but he knew that it was ridiculous and borderline obsessive to even consider sitting beside him for it. 

 _I needs to do some studying about magic,_ he decided as he parted from Gellert and sat across from him, _just to understand what that means. Is it intentional?_

Grindelwald's eyes gleamed when they caught each other's gaze, but Newt thought the look was too threatening on an unknown man's face. He lowered his gaze back down to the table when the menus glided to set in front of them. He took the opportunity to hide his face in the menu, just to shield from the curious gaze across from him.

_Thank the gods for charmed menus, or I might actually have to make conversation with-_

"You have a nice laugh."

Newt stuffed his face farther into the menu, tensing from the level of flustered he was feeling. There were a flurry of emotions running through him before he set the menu flat on its back, trying to stare firmly at Grindelwald. He raised a hand to untuck his face from his scarf, tossing the fabric aside and straightening his spine. He wasn't sure what to say back.

 _What is this man talking about?_ Newt thought. Why was this the conversation starter? Why resort to lying?

He must be that desperate for _something._

"I'd say the same, but I don't think I've heard you laugh yet." He settled for instead, trying to remain polite despite the need to hide in his jacket.

Grindelwald shook his head and looked down boredly at his menu, "I don't need to hear it back, I just want you to know."

"I didn't think  _you_ dished out compliments." 

"A nasty habit I had to adopt during my younger years." The man smiled fondly, "Although, perhaps worth it, if I get to practice them on you."

"Your younger years?" Newt prompted, glossing over his last comment just to save himself the embarrassment. He wasn't used to this. Wasn't used to the idea of Gellert Grindelwald being fond with him. 

He really needed a catch-me-up on what was happening around him.

"You'd like to hear about them?" Gellert asked instead, looking up from his menu. Newt tried to read his face, but he kept it blank, and instead of startling Newt, it frustrated him. He wanted to know what Grindelwald was feeling, wanted to know what were the right things to say and what the wrong things were. He wanted openness, but he should know better than to expect it.

Grindelwald is still, afterall, a highly regarded criminal that didn't get to where he was by showing every emotion blatantly.

"If you would let me." Newt said in earnest.

He always had a theory about the like-ways of coping between wizards and creatures. Creatures develop their nasty habits from abuse, especially the ones he rescues. Some Nifflers refuse to be in the same vicinity of humans because of that abuse, along with grown Occamy who fear abundance of light because it reminds them of when they were prematurely hatched. In his younger days, he considered humans to be wildly different from creatures. Unpredictable and inherently violent. For the past few years of his life, however, he's seen major proof of cause-and-effect situations that work almost the same as for humans as they do with his creatures.

He would like to hear about what truly caused Grindelwald to become who he is today.

Gellert seemed to ponder Newt for a moment, then leaned forward comfortably on the table between them and offered a false innocence when he said, "Well... I'll tell you something if you tell me something about yourself."

"I'm not interesting." He shook his head, looking back down to the menu and eyed the option of french toast, "And no, I'm not saying that because I don't want to share anything. I just know I don't have anything that could compare to what you might have done."

"Then let it be simple. I don't expect anything less than a fact about yourself. For instances..." Newt looked up, watching him contemplate, then tilt his head and nod, "I was born in a little town in the North part of Sweden." 

"I was born in the heart of Britain and grew up on the country side. It- It looks a lot like where my home is," He glanced aside, wondering if he had come to terms with Grindelwald knowing his house better than he does yet, "but it has a lot of more hippogriffs."

"I recall hearing your mother bred hippogriffs, is this true?" 

"Yes," He nodded, "she was very fond of her hippogriffs."

Their conversation was cut into by a house elf. Newt didn't feel surprised to see house elves working at a restaurant, especially since they commonly hated working for pay.

 _No doubt a business owner trying to save the biggest slab of money he can for himself,_ Newt thought.

He politely greeted her, giving his order and waited patiently for Grindelwald to give his. She informed them that their food would appear in a short while, and Newt made sure to thank her for it. The look she gave him sincerely made his entire day. She looked almost ready to sob with joy. When she left, he fiddled with his scarf and avoided eye contact because he knew that Grindelwald was staring at him.

"Where'd you get your interest in creatures?" Gellert asked, finally drawing Newt's eyes to him.

"I think it was a little later in my years at Hogwarts." Newt knew the next question that he was going to ask, knew very well just how curious Grindelwald had been in their previous time together about the subject. He mentally prepared himself.

"And it's great that you have." Gellert's lips curled into a smile, "Developed an interest, I mean. You seem to work best with them rather than... shall I say, like-specimen?"

"With people?" Newt guessed, pressing his palms into his legs.

"Yes. Although, that's more of a fault on others than you. You're very pleasant."

Newt shifted his gaze down. Not because he was embarrassed, but more-so because he didn't believe him. He's been told before how annoying he can get, especially when he somehow finds a way to meddle into people's business without fail.

"One might call that a unique opinion." He said, just to avoid calling Gellert a lair.

There was a silence. Newt was beginning to understand that Grindelwald's silence wasn't because he was mad or frustrated, but because he was thinking. It felt so strange, to have such a powerful man in front of him just _thinking_ about his next response. As if Newt would somehow flip the entire conversation on it's head if he didn't. He didn't enjoy that, whether or not it was a dangerous psychopath or a simple stranger. He wanted Grindelwald to feel comfortable enough to talk freely with him, to just let go of his stupid Gryffindor-like stubbornness.

 _Perhaps I am growing too relaxed around him,_ He thought, though there was no apprehension. It was an observation, more than anything.

"I don't need you to hold your breath." He said firmly, looking up at Grindelwald and almost laughed at the shocked look he had recieved, as if he wasn't expecting Newton to speak first, "You can say whatever you're thinking. I'm not going to arrest you over it," He added the last part teasingly, not missing the fond smirk that spread across Gellert's face.

Huh. Making conversation with Gellert Grindelwald... probably not exactly what Theseus meant by telling him to 'make friends', but it surely couldn't be out of the question. There's suddenly that drive in his blood, a burst of adrenaline, as he catches on a quiet thought that raced across his mind.

_He's sure that if he can get a wild Nundu to relax on his toxins, he can water down Gellert's extremist views._

"Well, since you have so kindly given me the opening," Grindelwald's eyes were alight, and it drew Newt in despite having already deemed those eyes too foreign to find familiarity in, "I was thinking of a way to ask you to work on your snoring. It's rather loud, I must admit,"

Newt's jaw dropped in shock, but he quickly snapped it shut and flushed when Grindelwald laughed. He's teasing. Gellert Grindelwald was joking. With him.

And Merlin, if that didn't shoot a thrill down his spine. There must be some trust being exchanged around here, some form of a bond. He was fond of bonds, extremely lucky to be able to build them with the most powerful creatures documented (and undocumented). 

 _It's not a stretch,_ he thought, _that I could possibly develop a bond with this type of creature._

"You're absolutely wicked," He said flatly, pretending to pout and turned his head away when Gellert tried to charm his way out of it by smiling.

_If this is all it takes to develop a bond with the world's most deadly beast of them all..._

Newt's eyes trailed back to the Dark Lord, a smile of his own creeping up shyly.

_... It's not a repulsive offer._

Creatures are not dangerous by nature, they're forced into these positions. So what forced Grindelwald into his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt trying to humanize the most inhumane is a curious trait of his character that could very well lead him into a world of ache


	10. A Date With the Moon [Pt. 3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A BS WAIT LIKE GEESH i guess i didn't feel motivated? and one day i just went through the comments and so many people actually loved this story i had fell in love with and im just
> 
> THANK YOU

They spent the time eating together pleasantly. Newt knew that if he was asked, he'd admit it too. Grindelwald spoke charismatically about his beginnings, speaking about how he was born of a wealthy wizarding family and met Dumbledore when they were young. Newt had been slightly over eager to hear about Dumbledore when he was younger, curious over his professor and how he grew up to be the wizard he is. Gellert spoke freely about him, naming off adventures he and Dumbledore had ("Albus," Gellert said with an exasperated look in his eyes, "Was such a show-off.") and the times they both got into trouble ("Now, it wasn't  _my_ fault we got stuck in a charmed cavern. It was Albus's, for not stopping me sooner,"). 

Grindelwald was persistent on making Newt speak as much. He was quick to ask questions of his own, wanting to know Newt's hobbies as a child, what he did before he found his love for creatures, what was his favourite subject, everything from his least favourite place to visit to his best moments. Newt felt like he had given good, honest answers, and if Gellert's fond smile was anything to go by, it was enough for him.

"Thank you." Newt said once he finished his breakfast, "For the company and the meal, I mean."

"I only hope that it was as much of a pleasure for you as it is for me." Grindelwald just seemed to know what to say to make Newt blush. He's still having a hard time telling if Gellert's doing this on purpose or if he's just like this with everybody. He has yet to see Grindelwald interact with anybody- _as himself,_ that is.

"Now, Newton," Gellert's voice pitched a bit, "you recollect looking at my watch the other day, don't you?"

Newt blinked, "Yes, I do." He wished Grindelwald had his own face. That smile on _whoever's_ face just wasn't doing him any justice. 

"It's a rather special heirloom. You see, the words you read on the watch are different for everybody- ah, for example," Grindelwald's eyes lit up, "Albus read 'to which of those who are lost can always be found.' We never fully understood what it meant- but it doesn't matter today, I suppose."

 _To which of those who are lost can always be found,_ Newt thought to himself, _how curious._

"What does it read to you?" He asked.

"The mind is a reflection of inflection to the soul." Grindelwald scoffed quietly, "As far as I know, it means that my mind is like my soul, just with a new turn on ideas."

 _It's painful how true that may be,_ Newt thought to himself. He wouldn't be surprised to find out Grindelwald wished for something much more innocent than war.

"Mine said _words are only as useful as the eyes that behold them._ I- um... don't know what it means." He admitted, giving off a shrug, "I haven't thought much on it."

Grindelwald's face softened and he nodded, "Yes, I do suppose there may be more... pressing things in that brain of yours."

"Oh, please," Newt scoffed despite himself, "You're giving me too much credit."

"I believe not." Grindelwald gently thumbed his fork, back to his thoughtful ways. 

Newt looked back down in his lap, considering his response. He wanted to insist that nothing was wrong with him, that he had everything under control, but there were so many things he did feel hopeless about. His relationship with his brother, having to find someone to take him to a dance Percival demanded he attend, and trying to help Queenie. He hasn't even told Grindelwald that Queenie knew yet.

"You make it hard not to reach into your mind." Grindelwald's voice brought his eyes up. He wished helplessly that Grindelwald looked like himself, just so that he could release the anxiety of looking at a new face.

Gellert cleared his throat, nodding his head down. Newt followed his motion and perked when he noticed the hand outstretched for him to hold. 

_Should I?_

"How?" He asked softly.

"Pardon me, love?"

"How do I make it hard?" Newt looked up from the hand and to Gellert's face.

Grindelwald smiled so fondly it made his head space out. "You have a certain expression. I can just tell you're thinking. It's almost as if you'd rather engage yourself in conversation and not the person sitting across from you, offering his cold hand, hoping you'd take it."

For what felt like the millionth time, Newton's face flushed and he raised his hand to rest his palm in Gellert's. Instantly, the comforting warmth was in his finger tips and he realized just how cold he was. He allowed Grindelwald to squeeze his hand, almost mesmerized by how easy their hands melted together.

"When... When I was in Hogwarts," He cleared his throat out of awkwardness, avoiding Gellert's gaze and focusing on the warmth between them, "I had a friend named Leta. She... well, she was one of my only friends. Was my only friend, I suppose."

"Smart girl." Gellert said hushly, as if afraid he'd ruin Newt's courage if he spoke too loud.

 _Absurd,_ He thought.

"Theseus hung out with me more when she was around. At- At first I thought it was because... I dunno," Newt breathed, "I guess I figured he liked me and... Well, I was just happy to be around him. I adore Thee. And...-" Gellert squeezed his hand gently, shooting pleasant sparks of warmth up his arm- "and... well, anyhow. It was because Leta was around. B-But Leta... she wasn't interested in Theseus. She... She liked me, and.... I just- I felt so bad, because Theseus always spoke about her, and I knew he loved her.

I thought that... that maybe if- if I said no, she'd see just how special Theseus was. She'd know how perfect he is. He's handsome, he's brave, and strong and famous and... I'm just... Newt." His shoulders dropped, "Theseus was there when she confessed. He never really forgave me for it."

"For what?" Grindelwald's question came as a surprise. Newt figured it was obvious.

"For- For-" He found it hard to say. Could he dare put something like that in the open? Newt fought the strong urge to hide in his coat, or run from the table and escape the embarrassing confession. "For her... f-... Oh, Gellert, I _can't."_ He shook his head, drawing his hand away from Grindelwald and folding it in his lap, "I can't say it."

"Would it be easier to think it?" Grindelwald looked saddened by Newt's shyness, and the shame that came with his expression brought an ache in his chest. He's the worst. He's so pathetic that he can make the world's most merciless criminal look down on him in pity.

"I'm sorry." He tilted his head for his fringe to fall over his eyes. It's the closest thing he can get to hiding. He just wants to  _hide._  

"Can you think it, Newt?" Gellert asked again, glossing over his apology in a way he was unused to.

"I-I believe so." Newton hesitated, unsure of himself, "Er... I'll just... think it."

It took a few seconds, but Grindelwald's face (albeit, a strangers face, but it's all the same) lit up lividly. 

"He blames you for _that?"_

"I didn't mean to-"

"Newt, how is that your fault? Her falling in love with you? It is most absolutely _not_ your fault. A fool would be unable to fall in love with such a wonderful soul." Gellert straightened in his seat, "If Theseus wants to blame a failing marriage on his innocent brother, he doesn't deserve the many hours he spends in your thoughts, Darling."

Newton stared wide-eyed at Grindelwald, feeling like he was going to break down any moment. He just needed to compose himself. He needed a few minutes to breathe deep and take in what the man before him was saying. He looked down at his empty plate, thinking. That's all he needed to do. Was think. 

"But what if-"

"I'm telling you, Sweets," Newt looked back up to Gellert, "from the coldest, most brutal part of my soul, it's not your fault. If anything, it's Theseus's own fault for letting such little things get in the way of his marriage. You are not the problem."

Newt didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell Grindelwald he was wrong, because now that he heard it from the man... that little speech was kind of relaxing. And he felt a lot better about finally opening up about it. Previously, Queenie had assumed he loved Leta. He didn't correct her. It was nice to get all of that truth out.

He smiled and reached his hands out to hold firmly onto Gellert's still stretched palm. He wanted to hold onto him with both of his hands. He wants that heat back. 

"Thank you." He whispered.

Surprising him once again, Gellert beamed and seemed to fixate on where their hands touched. Instead of responding, he hummed in the back of his throat. Newt let himself close his eyes and take in the serenity of it all. It was warm. He felt so calm admitting one of his biggest problems. And he felt- as startling as it was theoretically- the most comforted in Gellert's presence than anybody else.

Gellert spoke first, as per usual, "As much as I love being here like this, I have to remind you of your... previous responsibilities."

"Hm?" Newt opened his eyes, confused by Grindelwald's amused expression before jolting alive, "My creatures! Oh, wow, I better hurry- what are the cost of this meal? I'll-"

"I've got it covered." Gellert waved his hand, "You can repay me with a meal at your home tomorrow night."

"T-Tomorrow?" Newton pondered for a second, then smiled, "Yeah, I can do that. But- But you come over like a normal person. Knocking, taking off shoes, all of that."

"You Brits," Grindelwald scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully, "acting as though you're the Queen herself."

"Not wanting dirt tracked all over the floor isn't royal-exclusive." Newt rolled his eyes not-so-playfully, "You're about as neat as a Wampus kitten."

"I love not understanding what you're talking about."

"Just- show up and be a normal person."

"Already trying to change what's fundamental about me, I suppose I was wishing that level would come after marriage, but I'm glad we're skipping the awkward phases."

 _"Gellert,"_ Newt said in exasperation, standing up and pulling his case close after fixing on his jacket.

Honestly, he did not expect the man to be such a child!

"Yes, yes," Grindelwald waved his hand, "I'll be fashionably."

Newt got about five steps away from the table before stopping in his tracks. He turned back to look at Grindelwald, whistling quietly to grab  his attention. When he turned around, Newton gave the most sincere smile he could offer and turned back to set straight for the back-alley food suppliers. He could never truly say out loud how much all of Grindelwald's words meant to him, let alone how comforting they were. He's never had that before. It kind of felt nice to trust someone enough with things like that. To know that they're there to advocate for you, even when you're not. He just hopes that his smile was just enough to show how appreciative he was.

Just as the cold morning air hit him, Newt realized very fast the extremity he was in. He skedaddled, hurrying to find his creatures food before he thought too much on the fact that he not only decided to challenge himself on secretly watering down Grindelwald's malicious political ideas, but also the fact that he agreed to breakfast with him, admitted a terribly personal secret, and promised a meal at his own home.

 _Honestly,_ Newt thought pleadingly, _Why couldn't I just get close to someone practical?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments DO help me progress in making chapters!! So if you can, please leave a review/what you think about it!
> 
> [we might see Gellert's POV in the next chapter]


	11. Caught in Your Way [Pt 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // thanks to Pheonix anon in the last chapter for the idea
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE AND ANYONE WHO KEPT CHECKING FOR THIS STORIES UPDATES AND LEFT COMMENTS ABOUT HOW YOU FELT OVER THE FIC.
> 
> Honestly, that did help me write more!! Thank you for keeping up this long.

A high, soft whistle caught Gellert's attention. He turned his head in question, half expecting Newton to not have realized he made that noise and half expecting the man to be blushing furiously at it. Neither option fulfilled the bliss of what truly happened; a gentle smile.

 _He's going to be the end of it all,_ Gellert told himself mentally, still staring dumbfoundedly as Newton left. 

What did that smile mean? Was he flirting? Was he just showing good will? Gellert mentally cursed himself for not knowing. No matter how many filters he could put that moment through in his mind, he just couldn't predict what Newton meant by that simple show.

Perhaps he meant something, perhaps he meant nothing.

Grindelwald allowed his mind to go back to the feeling of Newt's magic against his fingers. When the man had reached out to hold him with both of his hands, it made Gellert jump in his skin. He wondered if Newt knew what the magic did to him, how it smoothened over his skin like cool silk. It helped defeat the heat of his rage at times, and it felt protective at most. Like a thin layer, washed over him and comfortably skin-tight.

He now understood why creatures seemed to prefer Newton's presence over all. His magic was naturally comforting, naturally alluring, and completely controlling in the most lenient of ways. 

 _How strange,_ Gellert thought, _to feel control and free-will at the same instant._

He wondered faintly if his magic had any of the same effect on Newton, but decided that it was improbable. His magic, as he's been told, was nothing but a painful nip; like frostbite.

A cheerful bell brought forth his attention from the reminiscing.

Gellert's eyes raised up from the table, sliding over the newest addition to the restaurant. A tall man, thick built and wary. Their eyes met, and Grindelwald waved him over nonchalantly.

Newton was a pleasant welcome to his morning, but he now needed to deal with his original reason for being out-and-about. 

"Sir...?" The man was already unpleasant. Hesitant, quiet-spoken. He did not care for those types of followers he had.

"Sit down, Clearkey." Grindelwald took amusement from the hurried way Clearkey rushed to sit across from him. Gellert watched as Clearkey's eyes snapped down to the plates on the table, and he could see without reading into his mind the question he wished to ask.

"I had a meal before you arrived." Gellert offered a smile, "I do hope you won't mind."

"No..." Clearkey said, "I don't, er, mind, sir."

"Sheldon—  _may I call you that?—_ I understand that we've had a little... _hiccup_ in our plans, hm?" Grindelwald tilted his head, remaining easy-going. It would do him no good if his follower felt as though he was being interrogated. 

Grindelwald may want to hex him where he sat, but he knew that it would be pointless to issue out a criminal punishment as that. For now, at least. He did not get to where he was with brute force, he got to be the leader of a revolution through wit and charisma. That's how he had America under his thumb-- even if he was under the hood of Percival Graves. 

 _I did better at his job than he had in seven years,_ Grindelwald scoffed mentally.

"Yes." Clearkey said, then seemed to have a shadow of panic in his eyes, "I, er, mean yes to both, Sir."

 _Cowardice,_ Grindelwald thought, _is the worst of sins._

But Clearkey had gotten this far into his regime, and Grindelwald will not judge him on a bad first impression. He shall judge him on his performances instead.

"Do relax, Sheldon," Grindelwald kept the easy smile as he spoke, "how about you take me through the problem and tell me how it occurred?"

"Yes... Sir." Clearkey shifted in his seat. It was almost hilarious how scared such a large man could be. If he could just school his face enough to scowl, Gellert was sure he would invoke a different reaction from his peers as opposed to the timid purse of his lips, "It was fine, originally..."

Grindelwald voicelessly casted a charm around them with a wave of his hand, distorting their voices to any eavesdropping. 

"Continue." Gellert hummed.

"MACUSA was watching us, like you said they would." Clearkey spoke more smoothly. 

 _Ah, so he was concerned about people listening in._ Gellert tried to not let the pleasure on his face show, _So perhaps he is not completely useless._

"When we told you about the neighboring traffickers, we were a little surprised about your choice of..." Clearkey clearly knew better than to continue.

 _So they think I sent Newt,_ Gellert thought.

"That is between higher powers." Gellert made his voice stern, "And I do hope yourselves have restrained from unnecessary rumours."

Gellert would not deny claims of Newt being on their side, not yet. If he denied it, his followers would see it a helplessness on his part that he couldn't control the man.

That's what he is going to tell himself, at least. He doesn't want to mentally confirm that he is terrified for Newton's well being just yet.

"Of course, sir." Clearkey's eyes were as wide as saucers, "I, er, when... When _he_ came, we didn't know what to do. I had told them to stay put and prepare for MACUSA to invade like we knew they would, but they fled, Sir."

"And you fled alongside them." Grindelwald finished, leaning back in his seat, "What of the potion ingredients?"

This section of his army was set completely to house their newest potion type. Of course, he had only a few licensed wizards there. The rest were illegal.

It was just a benefit of the regime, he supposed, that it naturally attracted the scholars of the generations. Smart men see that it must be the way Grindelwald invisioned.

Clearkey's eyes flittered away for a moment before finally returning, "They were stolen, sir."

Gellert paused, looking to Clearkey and blinked a few times.

"Stolen?"

"Yes... Sir."

"By the fled followers?"

"No... Sir."

 _Well now,_ Gellert thought, _Who would have guessed this?_

Grindelwald smirked, leaning forward and fiddled with his wand under the table, "Then, pray-tell, Sheldon... _who_ stole our truth potions?"

* * *

It was the next day. Poor Sheldon was let go from the revolution. But Gellert gave him a permanent retirement, something he spared for the people he expressed mercy to. After all, Sheldon hadn't done much wrong other than be a little shy. It was within Sheldon's best interest to be left with the fishes, anyway. The poor man wouldn't last in the new world-to-be.

Gellert's work for the day was done, anyhow. They had yet to find the stolen potion, which just made things so much more _interesting._

Who would want an illegal truth potion designed to torture? Had the thief even known what it was? Grindelwald wished he knew the motive.

But alas, He had something to look forward to right now that he would rather die than miss. His dearest Newton had agreed to a meal at his home, and even though there were ridiculous standards _(taking of shoes should be the_ last _thing on Newton's mind),_ he was happy to participate in it.

Gellert had made careful choices in his attire. He knew better than to wear a suit this time, so he simply wore a slim shirt with a nice jacket. If Norris the Niffler tried to look for any shiny objects on his person, Gellert was proud to report that he would find none. He even had the buttons on his pants replaced with plastic just incase.

 _I do hope he recognizes my hard work,_ Gellert thought.

He approached Newton's less-than-exquisite home, deciding that his next surprise should be making Newt's yard a little more lively. A nice fountain would do well.

He was just about to knock— just as Newton had asked him to prior— but paused at the sound of a dull thud just beyond the wooden door.

He also heard Newton shoot out a curse that had no business being on those pretty lips.

"Darling?" Gellert called, "I'm gonna open the door-"

_"DONT!"_

Gellert kept his hand on the knob, just incase. 

"Is something the matter?" Gellert asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ukrainian Ironbelly baby! Just lemme— HA!"

Gellert had to jerk his hand away from the door knob, because if he didn't, he surely would have slammed into that tiny home. A dragon. He's the Dark Lord, and even _he_ doesn't deal with dragons.

"Newton-"

"You can come in!"

And so he did.

Gellert wished he could say he hurried straight to Newton, to see how harmed his boy was, but his first act of stepping into the home was to look at the torn, burnt couch. His eyes slowly moved around to judge the new environment, looking at the burnt wall paper, the broken glass on the ground, and the shredded curtains.

”I love what you’ve done with the place.” Gellert said finally, looking to Newt and _oh._

He has it bad. 

Newt has this rugged look to him. His hair was an absolute mess, pointing in all different directions, his eyes were blown with adrenaline, and in his arms was the calmest baby dragon he’s ever seen.

”Don’t tease.” Newt had a grin on his face despite his words. 

“Oh no, I mean it.” Gellert smiled, approaching slowly, “The torn wallpaper makes me feel right at home.”

”My friend Bobby wanted me to hold onto this lil’ guy for a bit.” Newt’s eyes shone, “I’ve missed holding baby dragons.” 

Gellert watched as Newt brushed his fingers along the course, rough gray skin. Petting. His darling Newton was petting the dragon, a look of pure love on his face. Grindelwald couldn't stop himself from reaching into Newt's mind, seeing memories of the past war.

There were baby dragons at his feet, pouncing, nipping, and play-swiping at the pants the army had issued out.

Gellert could hear Newt's thoughts;  _They're so cute, How does something so small become so large? Who allowed such beautiful creatures to be made? How can I show them that I love them completely?_

There's so much pure love in the memory that Grindelwald had to pull himself out before he got lost in it. It was easy to get lost in Newt's thoughts, easy to get drowned in his genuine adoring for creatures. He couldn't help himself from leaning in closer than necessary, Newt's shoulder brushing against his chest as Grindelwald stepped in.

When Newt's cooling, calming magic washed over him, he knew instantly that he was drunk off of the feeling.

"He's beautiful." Gellert said, only sparing the dragon a glance. He liked watching Newt more.

"He's the first I've seen in so long." Newton's voice was so full of pride, "I've got an enclosure in my case for him."

"I can't imagine you ever letting him go." Gellert teased, though was a tad bit concerned. What happened to their dinner plan? Did the dragon eat their lunch?

 _I could always reschedule,_ He told himself, _Newt's life is anything but timely._

"I can't coddle him as much as I'd like..." Newt looked to Grindelwald, a look of unbothered defeat on his face, "He'll think I'm his mum, and I'll never be able to release him into the wild."

"Is that too much of a shame?" Gellert asked, slightly confused about the problem. Newton could keep the dragon, and he would never have to let him go into the wild, where he could get harmed.

Newt's eyes did something funny. He could dive into his mind and feel the emotion of confliction and then acceptance. When Gellert pulled away from his mind, he caught the sad smile Newt wore before he spoke.

"That's not the point of it all." Newt's eyes drew down to the dragon in his arms, which made the oddest sorts of growls, "It's to help them so that they can survive. Not become dependent on another. That's not living."

Gellert nodded slowly, "You don't want your creatures to need you...?"

"I don't." Newt nodded, "I want them to be able to live on their own. And if they need my help, I'll give it to them."

"That's admirable." 

Newt's face turned completely red, and Gellert could watch the blush seep down his neck and under his shirt. Newt turned shy suddenly, glancing to Gellert and then back down to the dragon in his arms. 

"I need to set him back in his enclosure. Could you give me a moment?"

"Of course." Grindelwald smiled, "I assume you forgot to make dinner in the excitement?"

Newt looked up in surprise for a moment, and Grindelwald could see his panic. Of course he forgot.

"Do not worry." He laughed, "I will let myself into the kitchen. You go handle your new addition to the case."

"Thank you." Newt whispered, turning and heading down the hall and into his bedroom. Gellert knew it was his bedroom because he had placed Newt there when he used the Exhaustion Charm. He wondered if that exposure helped Newt retain a good sleeping routine.

 _Most likely not,_ Gellert thought as he stepped into the kitchen and searched for an easy meal.

Thankfully, it appeared like Newt had at least attempted to prepare to make something edible. The cupboards were stocked and the fridge was full. He pondered on making something extravagant or simplistic. If he knew anything about Newt, it was that he truly didn't care. So it was a free choice he could make.

"Hey..."

Gellert turned back, smiling warmly as the man walked into the kitchen. He looked nervous, as though he was about to be reprimanded. Gellert had the faintest idea that this was because of his brother, because he recalled hearing his thoughts say something similar when they first found each other at dinner in Newt's home.

"I'm sorry." Newt blurted.

 _So I was right,_ He thought.

"I am not your brother, Newton," He shushed, "I will not be mad about this."

"Y'know..." Newt's eyes scanned the kitchen floor before they connected with Grindelwald's gaze, "I used to think that you read my mind a lot... but I can see now that that's not the case."

Gellert blinked.

Newt continued, "Because I wasn't worried about him. I was worried about you. I did something wrong and I let you down. You _can_ be mad about it."

And all Gellert could do was stare, truly. It was almost hilarious. Here was this young man, trying to validate feelings Gellert did not have. As though he was concerned that Gellert was repressing them. But what was also strange was that Newt felt as though he had done him wrong, and wished to apologize about it. 

"You're truly remarkable." Gellert said finally, turning to walk towards Newton with a purpose in his step, "Desirably and endlessly concerned over others when you do not need to be."

"I... don't think I understand what you mean." Newt said after a pause, not shying away from the touches Gellert carefully applied. He wanted to grip his hips and pull Newt in close, but instead opted for light touches up his arms and around the back of his neck. 

It wouldn't be much of a over step if he were to kiss the man now, would it? Would it break any boundaries they had set?

"No, I imagine you wouldn't." Gellert agreed, voice quiet and low. He leaned in, just to test the waters. If Newt moved away, he would stop and back away. He wasn't a monster, he wouldn't force Newt to do anything he didn't want to.

Wonders for wonders, Newt remained still. His eyes were wide, full of curiousity and Grindelwald almost dived in just to read his mind.

Gellert felt excitement race up his spine. The magic Newt was exerting was becoming addicting, and he wished he could just taste the way it felt. He wished he could taste  _him._

"You'd make a lot more followers if you didn't speak in riddles." Newt whispered, something that forced a smile on Grindelwald's face, along with a tiny laugh.

”I suppose so.” He agreed.

Newt's eyes did the very same gleeful shimmer he had with the dragon in his arms. Gellert read his mind, catching the tail end of a thought that made his control collapse. 

_...Gellert's smile._

Just as he was about to dive in to kiss Merlin from Newt's veins, the slamming of a fist against Newt's front door broke both of their attentions.

"Oh." Newt mumbled, looking slightly irritated, "That's rather rude."

He couldn’t tell if Newt felt the action was rude because it ruined their kiss, or because it was someone hitting his door at an untimely hour.

It didn’t matter.

"I would agree." Gellert was rightfully pissed. Who would dare ruin such an emotional moment?

_"Artemis!"_

Newt's eyes snapped to Gellert, but his gaze was locked on the door.

 _Well, nobody said courting Newt Scamander would be easy, did they?_ He scolded himself.

“Newton, open this door before I blast it off it's hinges! It's cold out here." Theseus, Newt's frustrating older brother, boomed from outside.

"Coming Thee." 

Newt didn't sound excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! @gentle-newt / https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gentle-newt


	12. Caught in Your Way [Pt 2]

"Coming Thee." 

Newt wasn't excited. He looked back at Grindelwald, horror thundering him. His Auror brother is here, along with his... Grindelwald. 

 _Well, he's not_ my _Grindelwald, he's just a Grindelwald,_ Newt reminded himself.

"Gellert," He whispered, "you need to go."

"Do you have a back door?" Gellert asked, a pained look in his eyes that made Newt want to shrink. He didn't like seeing Gellert unhappy, and he's not sure if that was an emotion he should have.

"Uh... no," Newt's eyes jumped around, looking anywhere but at Grindelwald, "Cant you just... apparate?"

 _"NEWTON!"_ Theseus bellowed from outside, another bang slamming on his door. Newt had to keep himself in check, before he snapped back at him accidentally. 

"Sorry, Thee! Just- uh-" Newt looked to Gellert for help, "Uh... watching... something."

Gellert rolled his eyes, a grin on his face, "No, Darling, I can't apparate out."

Newt's shoulders dropped, "Why not?"

"I had permanent wards set up so nobody could apparate here. Why do you think your brother is outside right now?"

If Newt wasn't in absolute terror before, he was now.

"Don't worry about it," Gellert nudged Newt along to the front door, "I've got a spell. Just keep his eyes on you for the first few seconds he's in the house, yeah?"

 _Easier said than done!_ Newt thought.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Just trust me, love."

The irony of the most wanted wizard in history asking him to trust him was unbelievable. Newt swallowed down his nervousness, turning away from Grindelwald and faced the front door. He can do this. He can face his brother and pretend like everything is normal.

 _Thank god Thee isn't any good at legilimency,_ Newt thought. He reached a hand out for the door, watching Gellert out of the corner of his eye as he stood idly by, just out of Theseus's view the moment he walked in. 

_Here goes nothing._

He opens the door.

"Finally!" Theseus snapped, storming in and almost walking over Newt's feet. He had to take a few rapid steps away just to avoid being ran over by his own kin. "I was trying to apparate in, but there are charms all over the place. Who put those up?"

Newt accidentally glanced at Gellert, who was standing behind Theseus with a glare. Newt would have been scared for Thee if it wasn't for the fact that he just gave away the fact that Grindelwald was in his home _and_ the fact that Thee definitely caught his glance. His brother whipped around, raising his wand.

"Wait, Thee!" Newt exclaimed, reaching a hand out to try and grab his brother's wrist, "It's, um, It's not-"

"What were you glancing at?" Theseus pondered.

Newt gawked. "Uh... what?"

"What were you looking at? There's nothing there." Theseus looked at him, eyebrows furrowed with frustration, "Honestly, Newt. You can't be doing that to me. I thought you were in trouble for a second."

"...Right." He wheezed out.

"And why is your house such a mess? Your couch is completely destroyed! And-- Merlin! _The walls!"_

"I-I got a... new addition..." Newt was having a hard time keeping up, "Would...you...kitchen?"

He mentally cringed at himself.

Theseus gave him a weird look, then rolled his eyes, "Yeah... I'm gonna go find something to eat." And he walked on.

"What the heck is _this?"_   Newt whispered harshly, motioning at Gellert. “Why didn’t he see you?”

”I casted a spell.” Gellert shrugged, a sharp smirk forming as he spoke, “We’ve been making new spells to hide ourselves—“ Newt assumed he was talking about himself and his followers “—from public eye. Sadly, it only works on one person at a time. Let’s hope you don’t have any more unexpected visitors, hm?”

Newt processed the information slowly. So slowly, that Gellert had apparently thought it would be a smart idea to take advantage of the moment and sneak closer to plant the palms of his hands on Newton’s cheeks. The magic that seeped from Gellert’s touch was instantly lulling, calming down his troubling nerves. Although, the thoughts that haunted him remained. 

_What was Thee here for? Was he in trouble? Why didn’t he write before visiting? Is he here on business?_

”You have your brother to deal with, darling.” Gellert whispered, “I’ll be right beside you. Now go, see what he wants.”

”Right beside me?” Newt echoed worriedly. Did he really want Gellert hearing whatever Thee had to say? What if it was embarrassing? Or personal?

”Right beside you.” Gellert confirmed, mistaking his concern and leaning in to press a fleeting kiss on his forehead. Newt’s knees jerked at the electrocution of magic that went through him. “I promise.”

Newt’s voice sounded quiet to his own ears, ”Okay.” 

And after that dangerously addictive affection, he walked to his brother and prepared himself for the absolute worst. 

He caught Thee munching down on an apple, tapping his wand against his thigh and glaring down at the counter. Newt knew his brother well, and he knew that the look he had was anxious. Thee was just as nervous as he was right now, but Newt had no idea about what he could be afraid of. 

“Thee...?” Newt hesitated to approach him, but forced himself to, “Did something happen at the Ministry?”

Theseus groaned, “Things always happen at the Ministry.”

”Anything I can help with?” Newt asked, “Mister Graves would certainly let me—“

”Actually, that’s why I’m here.” Theseues looked at him now, and Newt was beyond shocked to see a light red tint to his cheeks, “Percy spoke to me a few days ago.”

”That’s nice...?” Newt blinked in confusion.

”He said a lot of great things about you... again.”

”Okay.”

”He said he’s _very_ happy to have you in MACUSA...”

Newt scrunched up his face. This was the most bewildering conversation he’s ever had with his brother— and he’s had to sit on a conversation between Thee and their father about politics! Honestly, he didn’t think it got more complex than that!

”MACUSA’s fine.” He shrugged, “I would like to get back to work at the Ministry, though—“

”Oh, c’mon, Newt!” Theseus set his half-eaten apple down, “Don’t make me spell it out for you, please, for my sanity.”

Newt could hear Gellert’s delighted laugh and it took everything in his power not to look back at him. He shifted awkwardly, now fiddling with his wand and hiding behind the fringe of his hair as he thought. What was he hinting at? That the Ministry didn’t want him?

”Look,” Theseus’s voice made him look back up, and suddenly it was all too real. It felt like when he was a young boy, looking up to his brother while he explained something complex. He felt like the _follower_ again. “I like Percival, and he’s my friend, and he’s begging me to help him with you, Newt. He’s sent letters upon letters! And the last letter he gave me said that you denied him for the dance. Do you understand how long that took us two to make?”

Newt suddenly understood, but he wished he didn’t. 

“I didn’t want to go.”

”With him?”

”At all.”

Theseus’s groan hurt his ears. 

“I-I hate crowds.” Newt looked down at the floor, “Pickett hates crowds too. And- And I... I didn’t...”

He doesn’t remember having such a hard time getting through his words. Maybe it’s because Theseus is the one confronting him now; his big brother. He knows he shouldn’t be scared of it, but he is. As much as he would like to be independent from him, he looks up to Thee too much.

”He said you already have a boyfriend.” With the way Theseus spoke, Newt knew that he was being stared down and interrogated now, “So before I send him a letter telling him you were lying, tell me right now. What is going on?”

”With Mister Graves?” Newt asked.

”With everything.” Theseus walked to him, “Percival sent me a report about the case he worked on for months. The one that coincidentally got ruined when the poachers beside the target’s hideout was confronted. He has a suspicion it's _you._ What are you getting yourself into, Newton? Why did you call me from the fireplace a few days ago? What is happening?”

Newt was so overwhelmed that he wanted to cry. He didn’t want to admit in front of Gellert that he called Theseus to tell him about the visits. He didn’t want to talk about how he lied about having a boyfriend— because who would find him interesting enough to even date? Of course Theseus wouldn’t have believed that— and he didn’t want to risk breaking down admitting it.

He had been having an amazing day with the new baby dragon in his case, but it suddenly felt like everything had flipped upside down. 

“Newt?” Theseus repeated. 

Newt squeezed his eyes shut. 

Suddenly, Gellert’s voice was in his ear, soothing and warm, “Repeat everything I’m about to whisper to you, alright, Newton? Open your eyes if you understand.”

Although hesitant, he did. 

“Good. Now...”

”I... I’m not interested in Percival.” Newt swallowed the heaviness that seemed to rest on his tongue, “I’ve been trying to make it clear to him for awhile, but he hasn’t gotten the hint.”

Theseus blinked in surprise, “You’re not interested in him? Why? He _actually_ likes you! Don’t you wanna give him—“

”I have a boyfriend.” Newt almost tripped over his words, “I didn’t... lie about that. I didn’t tell you because... because we never find time to talk anymore.”

Theseus seemed to get a little quiet at that, as though the thought never occurred to him. 

“Good job, Newton,” Gellert whispered, “Now repeat this...”

”That case was me.” Newt didn’t feel particularly upset about admitting it, “But I won’t tell Percival that. And I’ll deny telling you it too. If Percival knew me he’d... he’d...” Newton tried to find a better (less spiteful) way to say what Gellert had, “he’d know how much I care about creatures. He never really bothered understanding that... and... and I think I need to be with someone who does.” Newt swallowed.

”And your boyfriend...” Theseus sounded uncharacteristically hesitant, as if the topic unnerved him, “does he...?”

”Yes.” Newton pushed out quickly, “Yes, he understands me perfectly.”

He could feel Gellert hand at the small of his back.

"Good job, love."

 _Don't call me love while I'm lying to my brother!_ Newt thought, his cheeks heating up even more.

"It would get me in a lot of trouble if you told Percival." He said, "You know that, right?"

Theseus crossed his arms. He sounded angry, but his face was full of relief about switching the topic. "I'm always saving your tail, you know that, _right?"_

Newt forced up a half-hearted smile, "Isn't that what bigger brother's do?"

Theseus stared. Then he sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Okay. Alright, I'll lie. But you're going to that dance with this boyfriend, you hear me? I'm meeting him. If he's even  _slightly_ below my expectations, you're dumping him. Percival is a hell of a guy, Newton. He deserves the chance."

The more Theseus tried to sell Percival to him, the more he resented the idea of dating him. Why would he even  _think_ of dating his boss? That has to be against some protocol at work. 

"Right." He said, clipping the _t_ a little too harshly, "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

 "So, we're okay?" Theseus asked, "I can leave and go back to MACUSA?"

"You weren't here just for me?" Newt asked before he could stop himself.

Theseus gave him a look of such irritation that he instantly regretted asking. He knew Theseus's love for his work was a lot stronger than for his family. He also knew he shouldn't have asked that question, but the urge hit him faster than his brain could filter it.

"No." Theseus said flatly, "I'm not. There's some craziness happening with Madam Picquery. She insists there's a rat in MACUSA, but Percival and I think she's paranoid because of what happened to him."

Newt clenched his hands, resisting the urge to ask Gellert if he put a spy in MACUSA again. He'll ask when Theseus leaves. 

"Well. Please keep that trouble as far from me as possible."

Theseus's eyes rolled, "You're a magnet for trouble."

 _So I've been told._ Newt thought tiredly.

"I better set off now." Theseus walked past him, "I don't want to leave Percival alone for too long. He overworks himself to the point of passing out. It'd be admirable if it wasn't so reckless."

 _Are you sure you aren't the one with a crush on him?_ Newt thought.

He instead said, "You better keep him in check." 

Theseus reached for the doorknob, then paused. Newt thought he was going to berate him for another mishap, but instead he looked back and motioned around his home. 

"Whoever put these wards up," He said, "They did an excellent job."

"It was my boyfriend." Newt said without thinking.

Theseus's cheeks turned red again. Did it really embarrass his brother that much to be told he had a significant other? 

"Right... Well, goodbye, Artemis."

"Bye, Thee."

After Theseus walked out of his home, he whipped around to look for Gellert. He hasn't heard a peep out of him for a while and it was getting a little suspicious.

"Gellert?" He called.

"Your slob of a brother left his disgusting apple core on the counter!" Gellert stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, "Who does that? What grown Auror? He's a poor excuse of an adult, I'll tell you _that."_

Even though he knew he should be very relieved that Gellert didn't hear him indirectly call him his boyfriend (It was Gellert who set up those wards, after all), he was also a bit disappointed. He couldn't understand why.

"Yeah... he's helpless." He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE!!! ITS HERE!!!!!!  
> AFTER SO LONG OF WAITING!!!
> 
> im so *SORRY* for the wait. The chapter isn't as long as I would have hoped, but it's got exactly what I think we all needed!!
> 
> Finally... some development
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ gentle-newt !!


End file.
